


S.H.I.E.L.D Academy

by KanyesHennessyBottle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Bottom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky, Protective Steve, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top James “Bucky” Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanyesHennessyBottle/pseuds/KanyesHennessyBottle
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D Academy stands for Super or Highly Intelligent Educational institution for the Learned and Discerned.It Is the most prestigious private college in the US. The birth place of future presidents, high court lawyers, government spies, World-class athletes, ground-breaking scientists and many more. Its doors are now welcoming its newest student: Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 165
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my own original idea. It’s something I’ve been sitting on for a while. I couldn’t shake off the idea so I had to write something down. 
> 
> Comment if you want me to continue with this story. Hope you like it xx

S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. 

Those words were printed solidly in gold cursive writing on a thick Burgundy envelope. Tony couldn’t stop tracing the words over and over again with his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. 

Howard had really enrolled him. 

Once Tony had set his eyes on the envelope on the glass table he had torn the paper straight away to read the contents of the letter. His eyes swept over the words so quickly he only processed words such as ‘congratulations’, ‘start Monday’ and ‘welcome’ from one Director Fury. 

His excitement was slowly dampened by the realisation that his place wasn’t earned through his own merit. Going by who he was and how much weight his family name held, he could successfully deduce that the acceptance letter was only a formality. Tony hadn’t remembered even applying, which meant Howard and Maria had gone and got him enrolled somehow. 

It was his dream college but he was under the impression that his parents wanted him to stay home forever. He had been homeschooled by the nation's finest tutors since he was able to put together his first circuit board at the age of three. He had been begging his parents to let him enroll to a school for so many years and they never listened. When he had heard of the academy he felt something spark in his stomach for the first time. Something he hadn’t felt for a long time. 

Hope.

He needed to leave. Everything about his life was painful beyond belief. He didn’t mean to come across as ungrateful. He knew all the privileges he had. Did he deserve pain though? Did he deserve to get beaten so severely by the same man who was supposed to care for him? Howard always seemed to be a hair trigger away from setting himself on Tony no matter what the boy had said or done that day. 

Yes. He grew up in multiple places in the most beautiful mansions and villas, but nowhere felt like a home. A place where he was protected or loved, every place he had lived in was cold, empty. Artfully decorated to create a veneer to the outside world that the Stark household was perfect. They had the influence, the intellect and the monetary means to make a lot of things happen in the world. If houses could talk they would be screaming with anguish. He has lost count of how many times his blood had seeped into the carpets of whichever room. Howard was thorough he would give the man that. 

Yes, he was the son of a genius man who has pioneered engineering marvels but he unfortunately inherited that genius and all his ideas and creativity are taken from him, leaving no control over anything that he does. If he doesn’t comply well… his favourite colour has always been red. 

Yes, he could have anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers but he never wanted that. All he wanted was parents who were supportive and loving. All he was met with were fists and feet usually in a drunken rage etching their mark onto his body repeatedly without mercy. 

That’s what he craved the most above all else.

Mercy. 

Yet none ever came. None was ever given to him. 

He was 18 years old. He stopped crying after getting hit by the time he was 8. Crying did nothing but cause Howard to lash out more and make his mother take sleeping pills with her glass of French bordeaux to drown out his cries of help. He knew no one was going to help him. No one ever came. That’s why crying was pointless. 

It was a Thursday which meant Howard Stark would be home from a long run off business meetings and weapons demonstrations which always ended up with him drinking with his colleagues too much and then using Tony as his favourite punching bag. His father didn’t dare touch his head or his hands as they were the two main important things he needed from Tony. His brains for his ideas that he would steal or manipulate from Tony and his hands which came up with the blueprints and the machines to build whatever it was the Stark company required.

Don’t even ask about his mother. She was currently in Vienna attending a charity gala raising money for underprivileged aspiring musical artists that wished to break into the industry of classical music. She couldn’t even stay to protect her son. She could give everything to other people yet gave nothing to her flesh and blood. 

He had no worth beyond that. So he was reminded every time. 

The only two people who cared about him were both dead. He loved Jarvis and Anna; he couldn’t even describe in enough words. Tony Hated them. They were selfish. They just had to go and die. Leaving him behind. He wanted to be with them. Being with them meant it all went away. The pain stopped. Couldn’t they just have taken him with them. So he could finally be happy. Was it too much to ask? They were good people, honest people. Years of servitude to the Stark household and what were they given as thanks? A driver crashing his Ferrari into their modest car as he was speeding during an illegal street race. He completely crashing into them even though he had been driving the opposite way. 

The only light of his life was taken just like that. There was nothing left that wasn’t charred. He couldn’t even identify their bodies. 

He cursed everything he knew. He didn’t ask for any of this. None of this was fair.

He felt a false sense of security after he had read the letter. He took himself away from the sunken plush sofas in the middle of the living room and he had situated himself in front of the large windows. The wide modern open plan allowed him to view the Pacific Ocean so clearly he could almost taste the salt from the water on his skin. He let the warm Californian breeze wash over him as he digested the news that he would be attending the school starting the next week. Director Fury has permitted Tony to move in that weekend so that he could have the time to look around and familiarise himself with the area. He lost himself to his thoughts as his gaze took in the soft pastel tones of the sunset approaching reflecting over the waves. 

The waves looked so still and gentle. He wanted to lay in ocean and wash everything away. His Malibu abode was situated right on the tip of white cliffs overlooking the Pacific, if he really wished he could climb over his balcony, cross the highway and jump right over into the welcoming waves. The sad part of all this was he didn’t know if he would let the waves release him. If he were to go into them he would most likely stop kicking. 

Stop floating. 

Stop fighting.

Stop breathing.

It would be very easy. No one would miss him. No one would even realise until his shrivelled up corpse washed up somewhere. It would be so easy. He wasn’t worth it. 

However, that stupid part of his brain. That part that never shut up and left him alone made him push past those thoughts. That part that wanted to continue living. Despite everything he had endured. He wanted to keep on living. His life couldn’t just be one filled with pain, it had to mean something, to someone, eventually even if he didn’t believe it himself. 

Tony caught himself leaning too far over the edge of the glass balcony and flinched away as if he was caught red handed. No one was in the house at the time. It was just him and his thoughts. He backed away completely making his way to the lift to go to the basement floor to his lab when he came across a stumbling Howard. He had frozen in his place as the man’s bloodshot glassy eyes locked with his and just like that all focus was on him. His usually pristine suit was ruffled beyond belief. A few buttons were missing as well as a lipstick imprint on the left side of his collar. His usual gelled hair fell into his eyes in brown wispy curls.

Tony’s eyes never glanced more than a second over that mark. Mentioning anything about Howard’s extracurricular activities would be like signing a death sentence. Howard had looked at him with a sneer of disgust as he approached him slowly moving out the lift. He couldn’t see two steps in front of him but knew exactly where Tony was standing. 

“Thereeee you are, you useless parasite. Come here,” Howard had motioned. Beckoning Tony with a flap of his hand. Tony stood right where he was like a deer caught in headlights. 

“The investors found a fault in those guns you designed. They jammed during my presentation.” Tony gulped with fear. This was bad. This was very bad. 

Tony cowered back instead, his body already starting to break out in trembles as he hunched in on himself protecting the most sensitive areas. 

The words slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. 

“T-t-they we-were perfect. I-I S-swear, something must’ve- slap! 

The crack had sounded throughout the space between them as Tony head cocked back from the sheer force of the slap. He bit his tongue as a means to stifle his cry of pain as his quickly blooming cheek radiated with pain. A bruise was definitely going to form. He was rewarded with a metallic taste of blood flooding his mouth due to his efforts. 

He dared not hold his cheek. It would further prove to Howard that he had no strength. He was weak. He was a sad excuse for a Stark heir. He wasn’t made of iron. 

“I. Was. Humiliated. Those hydra bastards were laughing at me!” Howard enunciated through clenched teeth. the fact that Tony was trying to defend himself had set him off. 

“Dad! P-please I’ll do- kick!”

“ME! Kick. HOWARD! Punch. STARK! kick. Each word was followed by a blow to Tony's body. Howard had cut of his sentence as he clocked Tony in the side of his ribs repeatedly. Tony doubled over and groaned promptly losing his footing and falling to the ground. 

This was it. 

All he could hear was static as his body registered he was hurting but his brain didn’t want to acknowledge where. He drifted. He went blank. 

He looked up into the cold, dead eyes of his father and took the beating. He took the anger. He took the frustration. He took the disappointment. He took it all. 

He was far away enough to block out most of the words being spit in his face before he felt something snap in his side. He howled in pain then. Tears starting to pool at his eyes as a cut had opened on his lip from him biting it so hard. The skin just like his body had given out. 

When Howard finally relented. Tony curled his arm around his side and slowly kneeled using the wall behind him as support. His vision was blurry, his head was swimming and his sides were on fire. Staying on the floor in front of his father wasn’t an option. He had to make himself scarce quickly. 

He dashed himself past Howard with the last bit of strength he had and got into the elevator to press the button to his room. The movement jolted Howard to the side who was clearly having his own battle with gravity as alcohol pumped through his system. 

He stumbled out of the lift not a moment later and dragged himself into his room. He didn’t acknowledge anything as he made beeline to the emergency first aid kit he always kept fully stocked in his en-suite. 

He locked his bathroom door and slowly moved over to the full length mirror on his bathroom wall. He looked pitiful, absolutely pitiful. Even he felt sorry for himself. He mentally tracked all the places he could see that weren’t good on the surface of his person. 

His curls were in disarray. His eyes red from holding back tears. His cheek was beginning to form a pink-reddish hue. He stared hard at his reflection. Emotionally he didn’t feel anything. He was numb. This was a normal Thursday for him. 

He coughed slightly causing him to hiss as pain shot through him. He knew that he needed to check his ribs. He gritted his teeth and set his jaw as he gingerly lifted his arms bit by bit whilst pulling up his shirt. By the end he was sweating from the pain and left panting. 

Looking down he lightly pressed his fingers into left side and felt nothing out of place. It was just riddled with forming bruises and old scars. He turned to his right side praying to a God he no longer had faith in that nothing was broken there He couldn’t go to a hospital, not right now. 

He almost cried out as he touched the middle part of his ribcage. It wasn’t broken but definitely fractured. He couldn’t wrap it up tightly since there would be too much pressure, he decided to wrap medical linen around lightly. He tried to take a many deep breaths as he could to minimise his pain. The fact that he could breathe deeply was a good sign at least. His ribs weren’t broken and therefore wouldn’t puncture any major organs. He was in the clear for now.

He would’ve gone down to his only safe place in the house, his lab to get his mind off the whole ordeal; but as he coughed more and tasted something metallic in his mouth he knew it was futile. His body needed to rest it was under too much strain. If he was in the lab it would only be by sheer lunacy and willpower that his body would hold up. 

Once he was finished wrapping his injury he popped two ibuprofens into his mouth and drank some water. He would go lie down and wait for the medicine to kick in. He spared no more looks at himself as he shuffled out his bathroom and slowly moved himself across his large bedroom to the middle of his bed. His bed was the most comfortable object he ever had in his possession. He’s grateful for the small mercies, at least the mattress would support his body and not jostle him. 

He couldn’t curl in on himself like he usually did so he laid flat on his back breathing deeply until his body succumbed to the pills. His weary amber eyes slowly drifted close. At least he would have a couple hours of dreamless sleep as his body found a way to mend itself. Silence surrounded the room as the occupant didn’t even make a sound, you would think he wasn’t breathing at all. 

On the other side of Tony’s house a couple miles away was the Rogers residence. They too were an affluent family with impressive accomplishments of their own. It’s residents currently contained a world- renowned paediatric doctor Sarah Rogers. Legendary ex-navy seals strategist Joseph Rogers and Golden boys of SHIELD academy, Steve Rogers and his boyfriend James Barnes-Romanoff.

The two aforementioned men were enjoying a cold glass of lemonade courtesy of Steve’s mother, by the stone fire pit in the beautiful backyard. They had just had dinner and Bucky was staying over for the night, they would drive to school together the next morning. 

They both let the warmth of the fire pit flow over them as they relaxed in each other’s arms. It was a chillier evening in Malibu than they expected. Steve sighed into the comfortable silence between them before turning his head back to look at his lover. The glow of the fire illuminating his golden features perfectly. As Bucky looked down at the man against his chest he couldn’t help but stare at Steve. He was effortlessly beautiful. 

“That was some good food mama Rogers cooked up. My stomach is protesting,” Bucky said. 

“You know what she's like when you come over. She cooks enough food to feed our football team three times over,” Steve said matter-of-factly. 

“Yet we still managed to eat all of it,” both of them laughed at that, letting out a simultaneous groan as it caused their already full stomachs to pull tightly. They let a comfortable silence wash over them.

“What do you think about the Stark kid coming to our school?” He asked voice clouded with slight disdain. 

Bucky frowned upon hearing the Stark name. He looked down to the side at his metal prosthetic, forever surgically attached to the real nerves in his left arm. It’s become part of him thanks to the Starks. The arm was the only thing he would ever thank them for. The Stark name etched artfully in a small signature in the crook of his elbow. 

He will admit it was a magnificent substitute for a real arm. It functioned exactly like one. He felt everything, pain, temperature, normal surfaces as if his arm wasn’t missing at all. 

“You know his father Stevie, kids probably going to be some spoiled brat, bragging about how great his family is,” he rolled his eyes at the end of his sentence. 

Steve bit his lip in thought. A habit Bucky recognised to show that the other man was thinking deeply about his next words. He waited patiently for him to speak. 

“You think he’ll really be like that? Isn’t that kind of painting a bad picture before we even meet him?,” he questioned innocently. Sky blue eyes shining as they looked at Bucky’s stormy grey ones. 

“We can sit here all night thinking about what he could be like. I guarantee he’s going to be a stuck-up jerk.”

Steve shrugged and turned back to stare at the fire whilst nestling closer into his boyfriend's arms. He hummed his reply. 

“Yeah…you’re probably right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with another chapter. I’m so excited to be continuing this. This is more of an introduction to all our favourite characters. All of them will definitely be explored in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Isn’t Pepper the best? What do you think their reaction will be to seeing Tony? 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter xx

It was a bright Monday morning. 

Tony stood outside the ivy covered grey stone walls. It reminded him of castles from old German folktales. The school was extravagant to say the least. The main building spread across acres of land and from what he could see for the other university buildings, they were just as big. 

Just how many people attended this school?

Happy had just dropped him off and Tony kept taking deep breaths as he gripped his black velvet Versace backpack in nervousness. He swallowed at the sheer sight of the school in front of him. He felt utterly stiff, like his body wasn’t the one in the uniform. He was petrified deep down with how everyone would perceive him, he knew by now that news had spread that the one and only stark heir was attending their school. 

Regardless of whether they were welcoming or not he couldn’t afford to let them see how he truly felt. He had to act like the Stark he was. No matter what. 

Starting with the uniform. He rolled up the sleeves of his uniform revealing his tanned slightly muscular forearms and loosened his tie so it wasn’t wrapped around his neck so tightly. 

It was a shock to find out that Shield academy had uniforms for all stages of education even for their college students. They really took the title of prestigious to new levels. 

He could get used to the colour, the uniform was burgundy red with gold accents on the inseam and around the ends of the blazer. They were allowed to wear whatever style of pants and shoes they wanted but advised it was best to stick to regular crisp, black trousers. Tony didn’t want to follow that rule but the cold stare of his father made him relent on his rebellious choice of clothing. Just for now, he would follow the rules.

He didn’t choose the option of going to view the school on the weekend since he needed time to heal for obvious reasons. The bruises he couldn’t explain were covered with a special mix of concealer he had created in his lab for this exact purpose. They blended so well into his skin, only a person with a snipers eye would be able to tell anything was wrong. 

He was thanking his lucky stars that the few people who were outside didn’t seem to recognise who he has and so minded their own business. They only glanced over at him curious about the new kid until something else got their attention. 

He could stand there all day if he wanted but he had a welcome meeting with director Fury who was head of the school. It wouldn’t make a very good first impression on the stark reputation if he was late to the meeting on the first day. So, he took a deep breath, straightened his spine trying his hardest to not wince at the pain from his ribs that were still healing. 

Tony wasn’t sure when he had taken the first step but he found himself going up the large stone steps before pushing open the wide dark oak double doors. As he stepped into the foyer of the school he held back a gasp at how beautiful the place was. Everything was decorated in rich colours. The wide staircases on either side of the marble statue of Fury were intracately carved with fine detail. Chandeliers were hung high in the ceilings creating a warm light in the hallways. He continued to walk further coming across portraits of notable alumni hung proudly on either side. Wine red velvet carpets added the final touches of splendour. Yes, Tony came from money but even he could admit the school was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. 

Tony looked down at the infirmation sheet that was given to him beforehand and and proceeded to head towards the right side of the staircase. He had to go the end of the 1st floor and down a one sided corridor in order to get to Fury’s office. 

It seemed like a couple of students had multiplied as more and more of them came from every direction going to their different class. As he made his way up, careful to take confident measured strides the whispers began. 

Voices got louder as people started to point and unashamedly stare at him. He saw a mixture of gossiping, neutral and disgusted faces in his peripheral. He kept his eyes locked forward and made his strides more relaxed eventhough his hand tightened around the strap of his backpack. The sounds got louder as students would pause and look at him them whisper to their friends. They were college students for crying out loud why were they acting like it was high school. A couple of people didn’t even move out the way when he walked so he barged passed them without a backwards glance or apology. Opinions about him were never usually nice so he paid no attention.

If they wanted to act big and bad, so could he. 

He kept up the charade until he managed to locate the door to fury’s office. The huge solid oak door stood tall, a looming presence over his shorter stature. He took a quick breath then knocked three times on the bold eagle knocker and took a step back to wait. The heavy door opened with an ominous creak, no voice spoke directly but Tony took that as a sign he should enter. 

There he saw the towering figure of director fury. The dark-skinned man had his arms folded behind his back and was facing the wide window looking out towards the scenery. Tony didn’t know what to do so he just decided to stand in front of the desk and wait to be addressed. 

The director turned around slowly revealing a large scar beginning at his brow and then settling at the top of his cheekbone. An eye-patch came across that scarred left eye. Now, Tony understood why the man was found to be so intimidating, his aura just screamed ‘don’t fuck with me’. 

“Mr Stark, right on time. Happy you could join us,” the deep voice said slowly. 

“Thank you for having me sir,” Tony replied timidly. 

“First on the agenda, your timetable,” the older man said sliding a sleek black folder across the table for Tony to take. He really didn’t waste any time with formalities. Not even a ‘have a seat’ or ‘have a glass of water’, Nicholas Fury did not do friendly. 

“You’re 18 but we are aware the level of genius you possess therefore in the classes that teach the normal side of the curriculum for your chosen major will have you with the juniors this year. Your degree will be an accelerated course. At the end of the two years you will have all the credits needed to graduate. “

“But…isn’t this… I don’t- “ Tony’s sentence was cut short by the stern voice. 

“Did I finish talking?”

“No, sir. Sorry, sir. “

“You will be placed at freshman level for some of our shall we say “non-academic curriculum” to learn the basics. The ones we know you excel in will be with that of the juniors,” the director explained without stopping to see if Tony had understood all the information being given. 

“Any questions?” 

Tony knew it was rhetorical so kept his mouth firmly closed and shook his head. He opened his timetable up to see how his days would be planned. His eyes almost bugged out at seeing what he would get up to for the first semester. He had chosen engineering as his major so was expecting his timetable to reflect that. Instead he got something else. His eyes scanned the page quickly taking in his full day which would probably be the next day. 

9:00AM: Mathematics & Materials & Statistics 

11:00AM: Art Of Espionage 

12:00PM: Fluid Mechanics & Thermodynamics 

1:00PM: Break/Study time

2:00PM: Weapons training 

3:00PM: Tae Kwon Do 

Day by day it changed to different subjects. He was simply amazed. So S.H.I.E.L.D. had secrets. It always advertised it’s school as being purely based on academia, Tony has now learned that the school taught a wider range of subjects. 

“Good.Now, to the introductions. One of my most exceptional students Miss Virgina Potts, will show you around the main building plus various others to get you settled in before you are to be in your first class of the day tomorrow.”

Tony nodded his head but made sure to keep eye contact with fury’s. The man was intimidating but Tony needed to show him that he wasn’t some whimpering, spoiled rich kid. As if summoned a knock at the door came causing him to break contact and turn his head. In came in one of the most stunning people Tony had seen.

She was immaculately dressed in the school uniform not an auburn lock of hair out of place, her skirt was pressed without fault so, that no crease would ever dare form. Her chosen shoe was stylish pair of Louboutin heels that were polished to perfection. Her aura just about screamed ‘Future president of the United States’. Her clever electric blue eyes causally ran over him but he knew she was already sizing him up. she must’ve liked what she saw if the small smirk of her face was anything to go by. 

“You called Director Fury, I assume this is the who I will be showing around,” she asked professionally.

“This is Tony Stark, our newest member. Show him around. Answer any questions he may have. Dismissed. 

“Yes sir,” she replied dutifully and gestured for Tony to follow her out of the room. 

Surprisingly she’d not already walked away from him but kept in step with him. Her professional stoic face turning into one of friendlieness. She looked to the side at Tony as she guided him back the hallway and down another. 

“So, you’re the Tony Stark everyone’s been whispering about all morning.”

“I wouldn’t say whispering but yeah nice to meet you. You’re the first person to not hate me on sight it seems,” he muttered. 

“Don’t worry about them Tony, they just needed something to talk about and you just happened to be starting here,” she explained matter-of-factly. Her tone left no room for ‘ifs’ or ‘buts’. She stood by her opinions because most of the time she has the right one. 

“If only everyone thought like you,” he mumbled. She frowned at him in question but he shook his head sheepishly to indicate he didn’t want to talk about it. 

They made their way to the first classroom on her mental checklist and Pepper explained how every floor of the main building had a purpose. One floor was for those that specialised in learning languages, the arts, Morden or classic history and so forth. Another floor was for those that had majors which focused on politics, banking, corporate eyc. As Tony came across rows and rows of classrooms he understood why the school was built like a castle. It needed the space. 

As conversation flowed naturally between them Tony found himself relaxing around Virginia more and more. Her red hair and splatter is freckles and no nonsense attitude which accentuated her beauty, reminded him of Peppers. He thinks he’ll call her that from now on. In his head of course, she would stab him with her heel and feel no way about it. 

As Pepper continued on with the tour taking him from building to building, his stomach started to growl. Luckily it was around the time he was scheduled for a break/study time so they could venture to one of the cafes in the school and have lunch. They opted to eat in in the main building before she would go to whatever it was they learnt in World Government/politics & business management. 

Theymade their way past the grand staircases to go down to the café on the the ground. They settled into a quiet booth ready to eat.

Despite Tony’s eidetic memory forever cataloging everything everyone had ever told or shown him, he still felt a little lost. He tried to put a brave face on but Pepper looked through all this fake bravado with a knowing raise of her eyebrow. She reached over and took his hand in a comforting gesture. 

“Hey, look at me,” she commanded in a softer tone he hadn’t yet heard. 

Tony turned to lock eyes with her and saw nothing but understanding and comfort. 

“Don’t let this place scare you off. I promise, it all seems daunting now because this is your first time in school and around others but, you’re off too a good start; you’ve got me and I like you.” 

At her revelation Tony turned his hand to grip hers quickly in thanks before he retracted. “Thanks Potts, I needed to hear that. With all the staring and whispering, I’m going to need all of the friends I can get. My reputation isn’t the best one it seems, words travel fast. 

“There’s always three sides to every story Tony, your side, the side of others and the truth. When I look at you all I see is truth. Stick with me kid all you’ll get through it,” she winked at him trying to get him to relax. It seemed to work as Tony’s stiff posture loosened and he began to eat comfortably. 

She didn’t know why but after spending half the day with Tony, she had already grown protective over him. He seemed like he was floating with no tether. She was a helper by nature, when she started to care about something she cared deeply. She would help Tony however he needed. There’s was way more to him than what the media and tabloids liked to describe as ‘spoiled, egotistical and vain’. 

The young man in front of her was without a doubt stunning. The first time his amber doe eyes looked at her she almost coo’ed. He was alluring in a way that was unintentional but still potent. He didn’t even know that half of the whispers were because he was so pretty. Handsome wouldn’t do him justice, he was so pretty it was enough to just stare at him. 

A sight caught Tony’s eyes causing him to forget about his food. Pepper was saying something but He would admit that it was drowned out by their presence. 

Tony had to swallow and check himself real quick to not make a fool of himself. There in formation walked the best looking group of people he had ever laid eyes on. They were heading to another table on the other side of the room chatting amongst themselves lost in their own bubble. Everyone else in the café had gone silent and were staring in a mixture of awe, envy and even lust. 

From back to front was a tall, olive-toned well-built man. He had glossy curly brown hair that almost curled at his ears and faint stubble on his face. He wore round circuler glasses that really suited his face which was defined in all the right places. He reminded Tony of a teddybear. The funny thing is he didn’t walk like a man with confidence more like a man that was scared of he was capable of. He had the body language that Tony sometimes adopted, it was one to protect ones self. 

The aforementioned man was in deep conversation with a muscular, slightly shorter, dark-skinned man with handsome face and a fresh cut. His blazer was decorated with aviation themed badges as well as a red-winged falcon. Even from a distance Tony could tell he was an easy-going guy. He had a very trusting face. Not that Tony could trust anyone. It was there all the same. 

As his eyes continued to trail over the approaching group he focused on the next two.

On the left was a blond haired man with a handsome face and spiked blonde hair. The sleeves of his blazer were rolled up revealing very strong and veiny forearms decorated with various purple wristbands. He sported a cheeky grin on his face as he jokingly annoyed his companion next to him. He had an arrogant swagger to his walk as if he didn’t care about his surroundings but his misty-grey eyes looked as sharp as a hawks’ as it catalogued his environment so quickly you would miss it if you weren’t watching. 

Tony realised that he had a set of violet hearing aids in his ears as he tossed his head back in rambunctious laughter. He was getting more curious about this group. 

The other companion was the only woman of the group. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her red-velvet coloured hair fell in waves over one shoulder and her moss green eyes seemed to sparkle with something Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on. She moved with the grace of a feline, paying attention to no one but the people in her group. Her blazer was customised to be accented with black threading on the in seam. Tony could see a spider web tattoo with what looked like a black widow on the side of her porcelain neck fading to the back. She looked lethal in every way. Tony knew no matter how he acted he either needed to keep out of her way or outright never go out of his way to get on her bad side. 

The final two made Tony’s stomach clench with something foreign. He didn’t know what it was but his eyes never left them. He had never two people that showed such contrast. 

On one side there was a living Casanova. The man was tall and muscular with stormy grey-blue eyes and pale skin. His long chcolate brown locks were tied up in a messy bun and a few strands framed his carved face. He walked with a freedom like a man who knew no a single person could beat his ass, even on his worst day. He wasn’t wearing his blazer and Tony’s eyes locked into his metallic prosthesis. His heart skipped as he realised that it was a stark arm. One that he had personally thought of, sketched out and created with many years of painstaking research. The man was wearing something of his. 

Before he could begin salivating at the way the arm worked so well with the rest of the man, he moved on to the other person that was holding said hand. 

His eyes finally landed on the ‘leader’ of the group. The man was the definition of ‘All-American’ his hair was styled like those old 1940’s soldiers. His uniform pristine, his shoulders to waist ratio was like a Dorito. The man was a walking Adonis. His skin was so golden he looked like he had his own personal sun following him around. He was laughing at something the brunette man had said and the sound shook Tony to his core. He had never seen someone laugh with their whole being, it was infectious. 

He wanted to feel like that in his life, at least once. That sense of undisturbed joy and happiness. His eyes dropped slightly as painful memories began coming to the forefront of his mind and he turned back to Pepper. 

The women was also watching the group with a fond smile but nothing else. It seemed she was immuned to their charm unlike everyone else. 

“Hey Potts, who are they? The people that just came in?” Tony asked motioning in their direction with his eyes. 

Pepper chuckled before answering. Even the new kid was affected by them. She’ll definitely have to see how this whole thing plays out. 

“They, my new and dear friend are called ‘The Avengers’.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers.

What kind of name was that? Were they some super spy group or something? 

Tony turned his puzzled gaze towards Pepper who was amusingly sipping her fruit smoothie. 

“Why are they called that? 

She internally smiled to herself. It always started with the questions. She couldn’t blame Tony, the avengers were like a flame and the rest of the school moths. They were a bunch of rich, beautiful and talented people, not many would say a bad word about them or not fall in love with the image they presented. 

Pepper had an appreciation for them of course she would give respect where it was merited but she wasn’t one of their mindless followers. They all had their vices and some of the members of the group didn’t really acknowledge them. It made her bristle how highly some were put on a pedastle yet have forgotten how they started. A little humility and humbleness was all she asked for from everyone. Not to much was it?

She shook her head of her musings as she realised she hadn’t answered Tony’s question and he was still staring at her waiting, with a frown of confusion on his face. She quickly put her smoothie down and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that. Ah… where was I? Oh, yes the avengers. We call them that because they’re badass, they’re smart and they virtually get selected for top missions already eventhough none of them are seniors yet.” 

Tony’s eyes just about bugged out. They went on missions already? How good were they? He couldn’t help but glance over at their table again and his eyes seemed to lock onto the blonde Adonis and his tall, dark and handsome companion. He wanted to know them. Something was drawing him in yet he couldn’t quite understand why. He didn’t even know them.

Pepper upon tracking his gaze to their current location offers him a quick rundown with a knowing smile. 

“Ah, I see you’ve taken an interest in our own resident golden duo. Let me tell you who they are somewhat at least.”

“Okay”

“Starting from that side,” she discreetly pointed to the right hand side of the table. “Bruce Banner of Banner pharmaceuticals and organic biology. His family are giants in the bio-chemistry industry, they have fielded tons of successful research on psychological behaviours as well as works on DNA and gamma radiation. 

“So, this Bruce guy he’s smart? Like genius level? 

“Smart doesn’t even begin to explain. You’ll probably be in some classes together. Try to get know him if you can.”

“I’ll see. You know how they think of me already.”

Pepper leaned forward to place a comforting hand on his. “He’s not like the others. He’s very quiet. Very content to stay in the background and mind his business but somehow the introvert got adopted by a bunch of extroverts. It’s a weird mix but they work. 

Tony didn’t say anything else but gave her a nod to show he had listened to her advice. If anyone could relate to him it would be this Bruce Banner. 

“Quick side note. Never make him angry. That’s all I’ll being saying about that.”

He watched as Pepper moved to the next person. 

“The guy next to him is Sam Wilson. His parents are legends in the airforce. They were the first people to successfully create the self-controlled winged flight suits. There’s even talks of them developing the technology so that it’s in the form of nanotech. Easier acces and less weight to carry around I guess. 

Nanotech? Now that was something Tony could get stuck into. He already had a few blueprints hidden away that showed the possibility of what nanotechs could achieve. If he could bounce ideas of another person who was in that field, it would be amazing for his own personal inventions. He could even use them to possibly get away from Howard. Forever. 

“Ony…Tony!” Pepper snapped her fingers in front of his face. It cut short his daydreaming and he now it was his turn to give her a sheepish look and apologise. 

“Sorry! Please continue”

Pepper chuckled before continuing on. “The dirty blonde guy is Clinton Barton. Comes from a line of elite marksman they only exclusively give their services to Shield. They work for no other company or government. You need a target dealt with, the Barton clan will never miss their target.”

As processed all that information, he glanced once again at their uniforms. The customisations definitely showed their different specialities. No wonder they showed them as proudly as they did. All their families sounded amazing. 

“The gorgeous redhead on the other side that’s Natalia or Natasha Romonov depending on how well she respects you to use her name. Her family are known as the black widows. The crème de la crème of Russian spies. She’s dangerous. Extremely dangerous. That’s all you need to know of that.

Tony gulped. His first impression of her was correct. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere near her. 

“Finally. The blonder of the dynamic duo who seemed to have caught your eye is Steven Rogers, his family are military to the core. Whether it’s strategy, special ops missions or medicine. His family are there leading, planning and pulling off amazing feats. He’s the original golden boy of this whole academy. Virtually untouchable. Does everything by the rule book. If you step out of line or mess with the people he cares about, he will put you in your place. Soft as a golden retriever but can snap a person like a twig if messes with. 

Tony was just about to open his mouth and ask something but she gave him a look that told him to shut up and let her finish. There was only so many introductions she can physically go through without her mouth getting tired.

“Speaking of messing with someone. That brunette right there, is James Buchanan Barnes-Romanov. Yes, the middle name included. Only his friends call him Bucky. Don’t call him Bucky. Half brother to Natasha. With the additions of the black widows. His maternal side are masters of weaponary. From guns and knives to even explosives, his family’s name is etched on. He’s also one of the best snipers next to Clint that the academy have ever produced. He is very quiet as well. Always watching. he is very protective over his circle. Tough guy to approach. 

Now, introductions had finally come to an end. She allowed Tony to take in as much of avengers as she can before she had to lead him to at least one of his lessons so that he can get a feel for the schools teaching style. She knows he must be feeling absolutely overwhelmed about them but she has a sinking feeling that they won’t be as kind to him as others may. 

They were a very tight-knit group of people and when one decided they didn’t like someone… well you could forget about them ever acknowledging your presence ever again. She had seen it happen countless of times. 

“Well that’s all the introductions made. I need to get you to weapons training as soon as possible then get to my Human Resources Lecture,” She said looking over his timetable. She swiftly got up from the table pulling Tony along.

He chanced a glance back at the table where the avengers are set. 

His body ran cold as he locked eyes with with the blonde half of the couple. There was no warmth in those eyes. Tony could only see cold judgement. His heart sunk to his stomach in utter disappointment and humiliation. He hadn’t even said one word to them and yet here this dude was looking at him like he was worth nothing. He quickly broke his brief staring contest when the brunette sat next to him looked at Tony with the same cold, ruthless gaze. 

He couldn’t take it anymore and turned right around to walk steadily by Pepper’s side. Fuck them. Fuck all of them. He would show this whole school that he wasn’t someone to just walk all over. They had no right to think anything of him. Golden retriever his ass. 

Pepper lead him outside and towards another building then through a series of hallways until they go down this one stone staircase towards the basement room. It was nothing Tony had ever seen before. 

The room looked like a stone underground bunker fitted with all state of the art targets. He truly felt like he was in the middle of a spy movie. Everything about tiis school was surreal. 

“Well, this is you. I have to go now but try not to get yourself into trouble on your first day Tony,” she said with a playful grin. 

“Can’t promise that Potts but, I’ll try. Thanks again for you know…everything.” He gave her a look that showed his gratitude more than his words could ever show.

She leaned in to give him a brief hug which was surprisingly quite strong. “Don’t mention it. I’ll see you later,” she whispered before detangling and walking away.

As Tony watched her figure disappear up the stairs, his heart sunk a little as he realised he would be alone for the very first time that day. Pepper was the only comforting presence he had, being with her made him forget that he was the new kid. 

He didn’t dwell in his thoughts for long as more students come down into the cellar. Some turn to look at him in surprise whilst others just sneered and ignored him.

Well, this was a good start he thought to himself. He put on the coldest blankest face he could muster and stared straight ahead at the vast space in front of him. He ignored all the conversations happening around him until he saw in his peripheral two figures he had seen before. 

“Well…Well…Well. Look at this Bucky. Who do we have here?” The deep voice smooth voice of Clint Barton rang through the stone walls. 

Tony could feel eyes on his being as the blonde moved closer, sizing him up from head to toe. It wasn’t so much as intimidating as it was curiosity. Clint was trying to get a feel for who he was but his body language didn’t suggest he had any malicious intent. 

Clint was just about to say sometimhing but was cut off.

“Clint.” 

The blonde haired man looked at his friend in question. The brunette just shook his head and moved it to left, indicating that he wanted him to back off. Tony wanted to him to see the look of gratitude he threw his way but the brunette didn’t even spare him another glance.  
Luckily, Clint raised his hands up in a pacifying manner and backed away to talk to other students, James following behind but not engaging the same way. 

Tony was then left wondering where the Lecturer was when suddenly part of the Stone wall came up revealing a secret pathway and one of the most intimidating men Tony had ever laid eyes upon. 

He took in the man’s military stance, combat uniform with a white skull drawn on the front, buzz cut and a matte black new state of the art Austrian Steyr SSG 08 sniper rifle strapped to his back if, Tony had to guess. He knew his guns so that guess was correct. 

The chattering came to an end as the group of students noticed who their teacher was for the period. They all lined up one after the other. Tony was even surprised that someone like Clint had nothing to say. 

The man said nothing, his combat boots the only sound as he walked down the line they had formed, taking in his students. 

“Name’s Lt. Frank Castle. I don’t care to learn yours. In a minute everyone will get one of these,” He took the gun out of his shoulder strap and held in his hand. 

“You will shoot the incoming targets one by one and try not to get hit. Your scores and time will appear on my screen. I will then write a report and adjust every individual performance over the upcoming year till each and every one of you can hit any target with your eyes closed.” 

They all nodded their heads but opted not to say anything. 

“Let’s begin,” his gruff voice stated. He placed his gun back in its hold. He opened up a flap at the side of the door and Tony took a step back in shock. A flap had slid open revealing pillars rising with the guns in their hold. 

Lt. Castle takes them through safety and the proper stance which to hold the rifle in an upright position. Everyone in the class is quite experienced with guns by that point so it doesn’t take long to get the students ready. 

“The stimulation will show targets as LED projections. They will be moving and coming from all angles. You have 1 minute to show me firsthand how well you can do. Understood!”

“Yes, Sir!” They chorused. Tony grabbed his gun and felt the weight of it in his hands. He smiled to himself. This was something he could do. He virtually designed and tested all the guns for Stark industries, he’s be a fool not to know how to handle any weapon you put in his hands. This was his chance to show them.

Another wall came up revealing safety uniforms. They all grabbed their own individual kits and suited up.  
Frank looked down at his tablet and pressed a button before stepping back and pointing to a random student.

“First one up. You. Rupert James,” An arrogant looking boy smirked and stepped forward facing the open space and got into position. His shoulders steady and sure. The lights dimmed and a few lasers came out of nowhere before they became people. Rupert began shooting. 

Tony was amazed seeing the holograms move and did everything to not jump on the spot in excitement. He watched this one student shoot at a few targets and manage to get kill shots then the stimulation became harder, the holograms moved in and out of sight, they rolled and jumped whilst Rupert moved around the space. The projections even started forming tactics.  
It ended tragically. Rupert slipped up once and they shot at him thus ending his session. 

Tony counted 36 kills. 

Frank looked back down at the tablet, fingers constantly tapping. He barely glanced up at the disappointed boy as he went to the back of the classroom. Tony waited with bated breath about who would be next. He really didn’t want to be next. 

“Clinton Barton. Step forward,” Frank instructed. 

The blonde playfully gave a salute to which the instructor was not amused by and stepped forward, position ready. The next minute that passed was a masterclass in shooting. Tony could barely keep up with the stimulations as they didn’t even get a chance to form wholly as they were shot down. Clint moved with an air of complete faith of his abilities, like there was not even a chance he would miss. 

The minute ended and Clint turned his safety back then in his style blew pretend smoke away from the muzzle. In any other setting it would be such a dorky thing to do but somehow it looked cool. Tony almost let a smile slip out on his face. 

Frank didn’t show any reaction to his high kill count. Whether he was impressed or not, no one would ever know. The only acknowledgment Clint got was a head nod. 

Tony counted 64 kills. Could’ve been more even with his memory, Clint moved so quick he couldn’t keep track. 

“Try to keep up Romanov, it’s lonely out here in top spot,” he jokingly called out. 

The man in question smirked and then did something that made Tony’s stomach tighten. He released his hair and tied it into a better bun keeping the strays out of his face. He was so effortlessly handsome without doing anything. Tony tore his gaze away when the brunette looked as if he was going to look in his direction. 

He tightened his grip on the gun in nervousness at almost being caught staring. Luckily the next name being called distracted him. It wasn’t his turn. Yet.

More students came some were good and others let’s say they didn’t have future being anyone’s hitmen anytime soon. More than half an hour had passed before there were only two people left. James and Tony. 

So far no one had come close to touching Clints score. Until James. The whole class hushed as he stepped forward, gaze focused and cool. 

Tony had heard whispering on who the top spot would belong to and who the worst person would be. He didn’t give his opinion but he heard his name come last for a majority. They honestly thought he would be the worst person. He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised. Apart from Pepler everyone has shown disdain for him. He was honestly bored of the hate at this point. He was a Stark. Good luck to them trying to rattle him. 

The lights dimmed once again and everyone turned towards the projections once again. Tony expected the same performance as Clint. He was sorely mistaken. Whilst he was sure Clint had hawk instead of human eyes. James’ eyes and body moved through the holograms like some kind of wolf. It was like a mask fell over him and he was someone else. Silent, calculated, swift and daring. There weren’t enough words. He was the perfect soldier. As cold as winter as he moved through the targets with accurate precision. 

When the minute ended Tony counted 67 kills. 

67\. 

In one minute. 

James was something else. Tony felt a certain level of respect for them. He understood then why they walked and acted the way they did. They had the right to. No one came near their skill set. You just had to respect it. 

The brunette turned around to the rest of the class, an indestructible smirk on his face and moved to the back. Frank gave him the same nod he gave Clint and left it at that. 

There was now only one person left. 

Tony.

All eyes were on him as he gripped his weapon and moved to take position. He knew he wouldn’t beat the snipers but, he had something to prove. He needed to set himself a standard that would leave it non-negotiable that he deserved to be here at this school, in this class. 

The lights dimmed and Tony forced himself to stop shaking. He took deep breaths, calming his heart rate. He lifted the gun with his dominant hand looking through the scope and it began. 

It was the longest minute Tony had ever gone through and that was saying something living under Howard Stark. The lights came back up and he turned to the rest of the class seeing shocked faces. 

It wasn’t the highest score or even the second highest but it was right behind. 60 kills 

Tony had gotten 60 kills. 

He didn’t have time to celebrate as Frank told them to expect their scores and analysis reports back in a couple hours before their next lesson in the week. From the reports Lt. Frank would know on how they could progress and get better with different guns. 

They return the guns back to their places and remove the safety kits before Frank goes back inside the side of the wall, not paying any of them any mind or even a goodbye. No wonder he’s en employee of Fury’s. None of them acted like there was any joy in life. 

It was the end of the day. He, personally had no more lessons. He texted Happy to know his location and got a response almost instantly. Happy was waiting for him right outside. 

Tony followed the rest of the students out the classroom to meet Happy. Too lost in his thoughts about his recent score, he failed to a pair of stormy blue-grey eyes focused on him. 

Eyes belonging to James Romanov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of Clint and Bucky? 
> 
> Anyone else happy Tony showed them how good he was? This is only just the beginning. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter x


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was on a high as he left the college grounds. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. He was beyond proud of himself. He wanted to tell someone. Anyone. 

But he remembered he didn’t have that person yet. Someone who he could share all his unadulterated happiness with. He didn’t have that. 

Now, more than ever he wished he had that person.

His bright, unshakeable smile dimmed as he approached the obnoxiously red limited addition Rolls Royce. There were only 3 of them in the world. Anyone who knew their cars knew that. Which meant to others that by him being picked up by such a car was a way to show off. Make it all about him. 

This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t need this. Not right now. 

His dad must’ve set this up so other students could see how classy the Stark family were but he dreaded the image it had just made for him. He didn’t want to be known as the flashy kid or the type of prick to go above and beyond in showing his wealth. All he had wanted was to lay low, hopefully make a few friends and graduate then leave for good. 

As he continued to walk down the pathway eyes were glued to his form. He could feel the stares burning holes into all sides of him. he felt so frustrated, all the effort he had put in to stay in the background and to keep others from talking about him had essentially gone straight to ash. 

His dad had done it. He had created a big enough target on Tony’s back that everyone would continue to have his name in their mouth and not for any good reasons. 

He truly wanted to earn respect on his own. For his talent and brains just like everyone else. 

Of course it came with the territory of being a Stark but he didn’t want to ride on the coattails of his family name. He wanted to make something of himself alone. Sadly, it seemed he was forever bound to be eclipsed by the Stark name. 

Happy upon seeing his expression gave him a sympathetic look. He could empathise with Tony. he didn’t want to make a grand spectacle of picking up the young man from school but who was he to argue against Howard. The man signed his pay checks. 

“How was your first day Kiddo?” the warm voice asked. 

“Fine. Normal as can be,” he murmured back. 

Happy knew there was more to that story but could tell the boy’s mood was down. It was clear conversation wasn’t the thing he needed at that moment. He sighed and got into the drivers seat and silently started the car. 

Tony sat in the back defeated and turned to look out the window as the car pulled away from the curb. His already dour mood turned outright woeful as his gaze met the same crystal blue eyes that had been on his mind since seeing them for the first time. 

The eyes belonging to Steve Rogers. The golden haired Adonis was idly chatting with a few of his group by his own Audi when he had looked across and met innocent whiskey coloured doe eyes. 

Those same eyes stared back until the young man must’ve realised who he was actually in a staring contest with before averting suddenly and lowering his head to shield his face being a wall of brown curls. 

Steve barely paid attention to the voices around him as his gaze continued to follow the Rolls Royce belonging to Tony Stark. After what he’d heard from others about the new kid that day he wouldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t curious. Those eyes showed him something different. There were shadows there. Something at the pit of his stomach told him he needed to keep a closer eye on this particular Stark but he shoved that feeling all the way down. 

Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with him. The Stark family had everything. All the tabloids and even associates of their families had said everything about them were perfect. So, what the heck could be causing the new kid to have something so dark circling in his gaze. 

“Hey Goldilocks what’re you staring at so hard?” An amused voice asked, breaking his attention away from the vehicle pulling away in the distance. 

Steve didn’t want to admit any of this thoughts just yet so he kept those feelings about Tony buried under lock and key for a better time. It wasn’t like he even liked the guy, he was just curious. Yeah, that’s what it was. Curiosity. 

Smoothly hiding the fact that he was almost caught staring at Tony, he turned to address Clint who was the person the voice belonged to.

“Nothing, man. You know how I get lost in my thoughts sometimes. Forget it,” he tried to make his voice as confident as possible. He had fooled everyone except one as they all went back to their previous conversation. That one being Natasha Romonov. 

The groups resident redhead had caught the direction where Steve had been staring and had seen the whole brief interaction take place. She didn’t have the reputation of black widow for shits and giggles. She knew by Steve’s reaction that he was thinking about the newest member of their college. She wouldn’t call him out on it just yet. It was still very early days. What she did know was that she too will be keeping a closer eye on the young Stark as well. 

Tony kept his head down until about halfway to his house. Today wasn’t one of his best days so he opted to stay mostly silent on the journey home. He had rolled the window down as they drove along the freeway and let the salty ocean breeze cool his heated face. He breathed in. Slowly. His body finally relaxing. The tranquility that the waves provided always managed to make him feel at peace. 

As his curls whipped across his face his mind flashed back to the last moments of his school day. Those blue eyes appeared before him every time he closed his eyes. He could’ve sworn the look he got was different than the one that had met him that morning. Steve didn’t look at him like hated him. What had changed? 

He wanted to kick himself for his outward reaction. He knew that he found Steve very attractive but also very unattainable so why had he chosen to continue gazing at him like some deluded fan. He wasn’t like that. Steve must’ve thought that Tony was trying to stare him down him or something. 

He saw the familiar road leading to his driveway and knew they were close to his home. the amount of over-thinking he had done in the car made him completely forget that he still had to answer to his parents. More importantly his father. Tony had dreaded the very moment he got home. 

Howard probably wouldn’t lay a hand on him that day since he was still recovering and too many injuries would arouse suspicion. However, the man was very volatile. Tony could never pinpoint at what moment he would snap and all he’ll would break loose. He knew the moment he’s meet Howard in his home office that the man would ask questions. 

He would want to know how Tony made the Stark family look? Which important people he had met to make network connections for stark industries. If he had impressed anyone with his knowledge and genius showing how well Stark men were to be noted as intellectuals. Tony couldn’t dare tell him how everyone looked down in him for being a Stark, how he failed to make any form of connection or contact with anyone but Pepper. Who was the one assigned to even show him around in the first place. How he had only come third in the weapons class. 

He winced at the possible fate that could meet him. He could feel his aching ribs already screaming from the future trauma. He’d hope that his mother would at least be present so that his father wouldn’t completely use his body as a punching bag but he knew deep down she would either be out the house at some country club with her uppity friends or potentially flying out to Europe to avoid her husband.

It was no secret there was no love there. Theirs was a marriage of business and Tony a product of that transaction solely created to benefit both families and their respective dealings. Love had nothing to do with anything involving the Stark or Carbonell name. 

Sadly, they arrived home far too soon for his liking and he exited the car silently moving to the lift in order to take him to the floor of the mansion which had Howard’s office. 

It was without question that Howard was the first person he had to report directly to. He couldn’t just go straight to his room and tend to his aching injuries or take a much needed rest after the emotional rollercoaster he had been in that day. 

He made it to the second floor of the house and got off. He slowly made his way to the large mahogany door at the end of the hallway. He would take his time. At this point he was too emotionally tired to care too much about what state he would encounter his father in. He just wanted to get this over and done with so he could rest. 

His feet felt like were being weighed down by lead as he dragged his weary form right up to the door and knocked only three times then took a step back and waited for permission to enter. 

A minute scar on his bottom lip was there to atone to the time he foolishly thought he could enter any private space of Howard’s without permission with no repercussions. One word, or in this case action, is enough for the wise. He never repeated that same mistake again. 

“Enter,” a stern voice boomed out from the other side. 

Tony steeled himself before opening the heavy door and entering the office.

“Hi dad,” he greeted trying to keep time quiet but clear. If he stuttered that would be another reason as to why Howard would turn to regard him in disgust.

“Sit,” the strict voice commanded. 

His father barely acknowledged his presence as he sat down opposite him. The man was currently looking through what looked like blueprints of a missile.

Tony kept his posture straight and eyes downcast as he waited of his father to speak. He really hoped this would be over quickly, then his eyes had spotted the half empty decanter on the side of his desk and all hope he had vanished. This wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“Anthony, what do Stark industries specialise in?” Howard asked in a deceptively calm voice. He finally put his paper down and looked straight at his son. His face showing no emotion. 

“Weapons, Sir,” Tony said quietly. 

“Weapons such as…,” Howard said, letting Tony fill the void. 

“Guns, Sir.” Tony knew where this was going yet he was powerless to stop his fathers train of thought. 

“Guns. Yes, so if Stark industries are the world leaders in such weapons, why do I get a report from a weapons class telling me the heir to such a successful company is not top of the class setting an example?”

“Dad, it wasn’t like that,” Tony murmured, he dared not lower his gaze as Howard was looking at him. He would take it as Tony being weak-willed. 

“Oh, prey tell Anthony tell me how it was.” 

This was a trap. Tony knew it. Howard knew it. They were all aware of Tony’s score, the only question now would be how far will he go to show his anger. 

“I’m in the top three. I tried my best. I was up against world-class talent, other kids who have been trained their whole lives,” He tried so valiantly to defend himself but as he saw the veins begin to pulsate underneath the surface of Howard’s temple, he knew. 

Everything he had just said went over his fathers head as he watched in silent fear as the man rose up from his seat and moved around the table to sit directly at the end of his desk facing Tony head on. 

“Starks do not do their best. We are the best. Anthony I give you everything so why do you do this to me? To this family?”

“I’m not following fath–“

The slap caught him off guard. Howard has whipped his palm so quickly across Tony’s face his vision went white for a second. He had to blink a few times to get his bearings.

“First, you embarrassed me in front of Hydra with a malfunctioning gun. Then, you follow up by being less than perfect amongst a class full of children. You’re the main weapons inventor for Stark industries for crying out loud.”

Tony felt his cheek beginning to throb from the strike and blinked back the tears threatening to spill. He felt himself mentally retreating as a response. He would try to protect what he could when he couldn’t physically defend himself. 

“Anthony, why?…Hmm? Why are you making it your mission to make Stark weapons a laughing stock in the market? On top of that I’m getting reports that you didn’t even try to talk to other people. You stayed glued to the side of one wretched nobody!”

Silence. 

“You had one simple task and yet you still managed to fail at every turn. You utter embarrassment for a son.”

Silence. 

There was no way Tony was risking himself further pain by answering any of those rhetorical questions or commenting further on his day. 

It seemed silence wasn’t the correct answer either as Tony’s head whipped to the other side just as quick. This time the slap leaving its imprint behind. Howard’s insignia ring from MIT had just slashed part of Tony’s lip. He felt the sting and subsequent moisture as blood began to pool. 

His head was ringing at that point. Even in a moment like this he still couldn’t show any reaction. He had to firm it. 

He defiantly made sure to keep his eyes locked with his fathers as he silently lifted the sleeve of his blazer and wiped away the blood. He still chose to utter no words. The only sounds between them were Howard’s heavy breathing and the grandfather clock chiming in the distance.

He couldn’t even feel the full extent of damage caused to his face. Like always he was numb. His mind he gone into protective mode. Howard could do what he wanted to his body but his mind would remain sane. His eyes continued to stay locked onto his fathers, waiting to see what would come next. 

Maybe it was the dead look in Tony’s eyes or maybe Howard thought he wasn’t worth it that night, as the older man got up from the table and poured himself another glass of whiskey. Tony watched as his father rotated his wrist and flexed his palm trying to relieve the sting of the slap. He sat back down and picked up the rest of his schematics. 

“Get out.”

The command was simple. Howard wanted him out of his sight. 

Tony stiffly collected his backpack, straightened his uniform and exited the room the same manner in which he had come in. Silently. 

He wasn’t trying to even think in that moment as he marched straight to the elevator and pressed a button to the main floor of the house. His body moved on autopilot as he went to the fridge and collected cubes of ice to place in an ice bag. He was so far gone he hadn’t even realised the figure laid back in one of the sofas. 

“Tony…Tony dear?” The feminine voice rang out.

It was his mother. His currently very blissed out mother. 

Judging by the tone of her voice she was probably on a couple of muscle relaxers which she most certainly chased them down with a couple glasses of Bordeaux. 

Reluctantly, he turned towards her whilst keeping the ice bag clutched in his hand. It didn’t matter whether she saw it or not. She wouldn’t do anything to protect him or change anything for him. 

“Hi mom, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine dear. Come let mom give you a hug. I heard you had a grand time at your new school today,” she said beckoning him closer to her. She had shed her heels and suit jacket which showed that she had been in the living room for some time. 

He slowly inched closer to his mother and stood still whilst she wrapped her arms around him, swaying slightly from side to side. His arms remained by his side but just having that warmth surrounding him and her floral scent flooding the space between them broke a barrier he had put up. 

This was as much affection as he was going to get for while. His mother wasn’t always like this. He felt a surge of overwhelming emotions as he buried his aching face into the side of her neck and she continued to hold him. 

The hug soon broke and she took a step back to truly look at her son. Her hands coming up to frame his face. Her eyes, Tony remarked, still had that glassy film over them telling Tony that she wasn’t mentally present as much as she was trying to show him. 

“There’s my Tesoro. Hm so beauti–

She cut herself off upon noticing the faint tints of fading brusises and current ones on either side of his face. 

“Oh, Caro. It was Howard wasn’t it?”

He neither confirmed nor denied as they both knew the answer to that question. He remained silent once again as she examined his face. 

For one second. For one hopeful second he thought she would offer any sort of comforting words or even offer to talk to Howard. That thought was crushed as the next words that followed made Tony bring those barriers right back up again. 

“Don’t blame him too much Antonio. He didn’t mean it , I’m sure. You know how he gets. You have to stop making him so angry.” She tried to look him in the eyes to get her point across. As if she had a point, he scoffed. 

He looked at his mother. Like, really looked at her and found that was he ashamed. He was disgusted. He was defeated. 

How could she stand there and say those words to him. Even with her system flooded with alcohol. He was her son. How could she? 

He felt betrayed. 

He felt himself completely shut down and took a step back from her, causing her hands to leave his face and fall back to her sides. He swiftly turned on his heel and made his way back to the elevator to head to his room. He ignored the calls that rang out asking him where he was going and for him to turn back around. 

He didn’t think he would have such a bad day, yet the events of the evening had managed to prove him wrong. 

At this point he didn’t know how much he could continue living like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point Howard ain’t shit. Maria ain’t shit. I don’t like them anymore than you do. 
> 
> My poor baby Tony 😩 I just want him protected
> 
> Just when we thought he could have some peace and quiet. Alas, the angst must continue. Don’t hate me too much x


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke up the next morning aching, tired and dejected. He huffed as his alarm clock blared obnoxiously loud causing a slight pounding in his head to form. He really had to get a move on perfecting his A.I at least then he’ll be woken up as gently as possible. 

Sighing as he got up, his mood soured even more  
as he heard the heavy raindrops thud against his windows. It was only day two of college and he was over it. He really couldn’t care about what the school would throw at him today. He wanted to get in, do the work and get out. 

He sluggishly trudged to his en-suite having next to no energy even with getting more than 10+ hours of sleep. He brushed his teeth and got into his shower, he sighed in relief as the hot water enveloped him like a sweet embrace. The warmth of the water seeping in his sore body as he gently lathered and washed himself with his favourite blueberry mint flavoured body wash. 

It was specially crafted with special ingredients to not only soothe the surface of the skin but also relax any deep aches. He had perfected the recipe and had it manufactured elsewhere with top biologists and dermatologists to help his body recover after Howard’s drunken outbursts would leave him worse for wear. 

He leaned his head back on the wall letting the jets work their magic. He slumped a little his muscles relaxed minute after minute of the blessed hot water. Unfortunately, he had to get out otherwise he would be late. He stepped out in a cloud of hot steam, getting goosebumps at the change in temperature.

He double checked his ribs, testing his range of mobility and sighed a little in relief as his ribs didn’t instantly hurt when his fingers pressed on different points. The rest of the bruises had faded quite a bit and were starting to fade into that sickly yellow-greenish colour. 

He shuddered a little as he wrapped his towel tigheter around himself. He moved to the cabinet under the sink in order to get moisturiser and moving to his walk-in wardrobe dress up in his uniform. Once he deemed his appearance acceptable he moved to the bathroom to quickly check over his face and winced slightly at the sight. His lip had a shadow of a bruise and was scabbed over. 

He cursed under his breath. This wasn’t something he could just conceal over or wrap up. he would just have to firm the looks or possible curious questions from Pepper if he spotted her in school that day.

He sighed, there was nothing he could do. He made his way to the main floor of the house hoping that the chef that came in for the family during breakfast, lunch and dinner would’ve left him something. He did not want to run into his parents at all. It would actually push him right over the edge, not when he had just woken up.

Luckily his prayers were answered as he saw his breakfast still on the steel hot plate and the kitchen empty. His stomach grumbled as he took a seat at the kitchen island inhaling the smell. It was one of his favourite breakfasts, fresh brioche rolls with butter and homemade almond paste, Italian fritttata with ham and spinach all accompanied by a steaming cup of espresso. 

He was midway through chewing when a thought came into his head. There were only three people who knew that this was his go to breakfast when he needed comfort and two of those people were dead. There was only one other person who could’ve requested the chef to make this before he had woken up. 

His mother. 

She had probably told the chef to make this for him after last evenings events and this was her way of trying to make amends. It didn’t work, Tony had endured too many years of abuse that she let slide for him to suddenly give her a mother of the year award but his heart warmed slightly at the gesture. He didn’t even know she had remembered. He wouldn’t lie and act cold, he was touched by the gesture. it brought a small smile to his face. 

He quickly finished up and made his way down to the garage and saw Happy waiting by a less ostentatious car this time. Happy smiled in greeting and Tony didn’t miss the quick glance he gave Tony and the potyinf look he received as Happy saw his busted lip. He pretended that nothing was wrong and ignored the looks thrown his way. He smiled slightly and got in, strapping himself in. Hopefully the looks and questions would end there. Tony didn’t have the energy to answer. 

“Ready for school kiddo?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he answered back with a sigh. 

It wasn’t long before they were on the way. The rain had not let up, darkening the clouds as their car drove down corner after corner of seaside roads. His mood dampened as they got closer and closer to the college. he hoped his day wouldn’t reflect the weather. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly got out of the car and said his goodbyes to Happy. The weather was so horrible, he was no ones concern as everyone scattered to get into any buildings they could to shield themselves from the rain. Tony walked a different path towards the engineering building and made his way to his first lecture of the day. He settled quietly in his seat in the theatre waiting for the lecturer to arrive and shook his head of wet curls that had stuck to his forehead. All the work he had put in, the rain had ruined. Great. 

More students flooded in filling in the theatre and then the massive projector came down to show the slides as the lecturer walked onto the front. Before the lights dimmed he spotted the back of another students head and a sense of familiarity ran through him. He the dark-skinned person sat up straight with impeccable posture as he too waited for the lecturer to start, chatting with nearly everyone that came his way. Seemed the man was very popular. 

Tony continued to stare because he felt a twinge. His gut was trying to tell him something but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Upon hearing the lecturer beginning to talk on thermo-nuclear physics, his gaze became focused on the lecture and he forgot about where he felt he knew the other student from. 

Two hours had passed and in-class countless notes taken, Tony felt himself relaxed. The lecture had invigorated him. His brain buzzed as it came up with possible theories and tests he could create in his lab about nuclear energy. The possibilities were truly endless. It reminded him how he had been neglecting his projects in the lab to which he needed to get back to. A lot of things needed to be done and he was excited for his own personal creations. 

So lost in his thoughts as he made his way to his next class, he missed a foot purposefully put in his way. Suddenly he was tripped out of nowhere. He would admit that he wasn’t paying attention but there’s was no one in his path so who had he accidentally collided with? 

He painfully landed on the floor on the side of his ribs upon impact. He had to bite his tongue in an effort to not scream out in pain as the injury was once again aggravated. He groaned out a bit and turned over from his side to his front, trying to make sense of it all as well as locate what it was that made him fall over. 

He found out what is what in less than a few seconds as he was met facing a group of laughing idiots with a leader who had too smug a look on his face. This man was muscular and tanned with short brown hair, Tony could already tell this wasn’t something that was going to just blow over. The man looked at Tony with so much disgust, he clearly meant to cause Tony pain. Even in a juvenile manner. 

Tony steeled himself and got up from the floor all while he glared at the man. He dusted off his uniform as best he could, picked up his backpack and stood facing the man head in with a fiery look in his eyes. He ducking had enough. 

“Do we have a problem here?” Tony asked in deceptively calm voice.

The smug faced idiot stepped forward, squaring his shoulders to look more intimidating. He stood right in front of Tony trying to make him feel small with his shorter stature. Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“We do actually. I’m getting real tired of seeing a Stark parading round our school,” the guy explained whilst he used his finger to push at Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony could’ve just about yawned in his face. They were college kids. Like, seriously was he trying to bully him right now? 

“Excuse my French but I don’t give a fuck if you have a problem with my being here. Who even are you?” He sassed back as he wiped imaginary dust of the same spot the guy had touched with his finger. 

“I’m Brock Rumlow. Problem is no one wants the son of a war criminal here. You think you’re so much better than us by showing up, pretending as if everything your family is known for is normal?” 

Tony kept a cool face but inside his heart picked up. It wasn’t a secret what the Stark family specialised in. It also wasn’t a secret about who they sold their weapons to. It was those type of dealings that Howard did that made Tony very ashamed of inventing things.

A crowd had gathered around to watch the exchange with curious eyes. He didn’t want it to come to this point but he guessed everyone wanted to know what he was made of. Stark men were made of iron after all. He had a reputation to uphold.

Tony was going to do as he always did when confronted with obnoxious people he was going to pretend and be the person they thought he was. Even if he didn’t mean a word of what he was saying he could play the villain and he could play it well.

“First, never touch me. Ever. Second, I’m a Stark which means I can do what the fuck I want and no one can tell me otherwise. Third, ever so much as glance my way again and my father will have your family line erased,” he stared deep into this man’s eyes with nothing but ice while his stomach churned as the words spilled out. He didn’t like resorting to his father but the Stark name held weight. 

Unbeknownst to him a Steve Rogers was stood a couple feet away having caught the last few words Stark had said. He knew he was right about him. Stark was nothing but an arrogant, self-centred daddy’s boy. Who used his fathers name to threaten people. It was cowardly. 

He shook his head not wanting to see anymore and walked away from the scene. Whatever would happen next wasn’t his concern. The Stark kid was an obnoxious punk. 

“Now. Move along, I have class,” he said with the most arrogant voice he could muster. He moved to walk past the guy, the group separating to give him space. He had taken two steps before he was spun around with a strong grip. 

He sighed internally. So, this is what it was going to have to end up in. A fight. Just what he needed on a rainy Tuesday morning. 

“I’m not done talking Stark bitch. You think daddy can save you here?” The man sneered. 

Tony looked to the hand that was still on his shoulder and then swung back lazily to look at the other students face. He moved the hand off his shoulder without saying a word. 

This seemed to be what aggravated the man as he sneered even more and raised his arm to punch that smug look off of Starks face. 

Everyone was expecting the punch to land only to look and see a fist tightly held in Tony’s hand. He caught the punch unflinchingly, staring at the guy dead in the eye. 

“This the best you can do. I’m frankly disappointed,” he fake yawned. 

This was the trigger. 

The man pulled back his fist once again to which Tony let him and swung lower. Tony expertly dodged the jab and moved his upper torso away then moved his arm to counter punch the man’s left cheek. It stunned his opponent for a second and Tony used that opportunity to clap his hands on the man’s ears as hard as he could to discombobulate him. 

If the senses were affected it would be harder for him to fight, meaning more of an advantage for Tony. 

The man still dazed, stumbled back a bit and in a uncoordinated attempt tried to swing a fist back out to hit Tony. Tony, always two steps ahead, elbow blocked his stupid attempt and hit him directly with a body shot straight in the gut. Tony was met with another attempted punch and he moved out the way, raising his elbow and knocking a blow as high as he could to the man’s jaw, weakening it. 

He didn’t feel pity for the groan of pain that came out in that moment. He wanted to hurt and humiliate Tony. What they didn’t know was that Tony wasn’t someone to mess around with. 

He doubled down and punch the exact same spot he had elbowed on the man’s jaw and fractured it. The crowd groaned at hearing the faint crack but Tony was in the zone. He was surprised that his opponent barely acknowledged his fractured jaw and moved to swing again. 

Tony’s ears were ringing with adrenaline. His own injuries forgotten for a moment as everything in his body chose to fight. 

In all the chaos he had missed one of the guy’s lackeys putting something on the floor so that he would trip. He didn’t notice the trick until he tripped over his feet allowing the man to land a solid punch to his ribs. 

The same ribs that were still healing. He breathed out in pain a second too long as another fist came and landed a sweet punch across his jaw. He couldn’t let that continue. He wasn’t about to show anyone else at this school that he was weak. He kicked away the blood from his split lip and feigned staying in a hunched position. 

The older guy seemed to have thought he had won and raised his arms as if he was a boxing champion when Tony quickly straightened up and slammed two consecutive punches to either side of his gut then finished it off with a heel push so all his momentum was used to push to guy to the floor. The guy collapsed to the floor in blinding hot pain as the crowd silenced. 

Everyone was looking between Tony and the guy, mouths gaped like fish. Nothing was said as the only sounds were heavy breathing from a haggered Tony and the groans from the smug bastard on the floor.

Now, who was the Stark bitch? thought Tony to himself. 

He limped away clutching his ribs as he shoved the crowd aside not paying attention to any muttering around him. 

Another avenger escaped his line of sight as the Russian redhead moved out of the shadows looking at Tony’s retreating form with a speculative look on her face. She had saw the whole thing happen. She was impressed. everything she thought she knew about Tony was beginning to be under question. 

The adrenaline wore off quickly as he made it to an empty corridor in a hallway before collapsing onto his knees and coughing up blood. His whole body was racked with coughs. He was in so much pain he thought he was going to pass out. 

He just about to drop forward onto his hands when suddenly a strong pair of arms caught him by the waist and gently guided him up. 

He hissed, even with the gentle hands trying to steady him. 

“Easy… easy. There we go. I got you Tones,” the deep voice spoke out. 

Tones. he remembered that nickname. Only one person had ever called him that. It couldn’t be. 

Tony froze in the persons arms and swung his head to look up and gasped when he was met with a pair of molten brown eyes in a handsome dark-skinned face. This was the man from his class that he had stared at. 

Those eyes. He remembered. All this time. 

He finally remembered where he had seen this man before. 

“H-h-Honeybear?” He managed to croak out in a voice so hopeful it made James Rhodes wince in sympathy.

“It’s me tones. It’s me. I’m back,” his oldest friend replied soothingly. 

Tony’s eyes filled with tears as he collapsed, all energy sapped from his body and James had to catch him before he fell completely. 

The reason why this was so emotion for Tony was because the man that currently had his arms around was his best friend. They hadn’t seen each other for almost a decade because James Rhodes had moved away as his parents were in the Air Force. They were the closest friends growing up and James had always protected Tony the best he could and helped patch Tony up secretly in his room whenever Tony would climb out his window and run away down to street to the Rhodes residence after Howard had used him as a punching bag. 

“It’s you. It’s really you. Rhodey. Rhodey don’t leave. Please don’t leave me.…it hurts.”

Everything in that moment was forgotten. It didn’t matter that they were both extremely late for their classes or that only moments ago a huge fight had broken out. What mattered in that moment was two best friends reuniting again. Tony had someone to help him. He finally had someone to be on his side.

“Shhhh…tones. It’s okay. It’s okay man. I got you. Come on… let’s get you to the schools hospital. Get you fixed up.” Rhodey said calmly albeit his voice still chocked up with emotion as he bent down to grab Tony’s backpack and moved to hold his waist tighter for support before slowly guiding them towards another floor. 

“Oh-okay.”

Tony nodded as he held in tighter to his best friend. His brother and slowly walked to where he was being guided with fresh tears collecting in his eyes. He couldn’t stop the happy smile that broke out onto his face which was reciprocated when his oldest friend looked down. 

For the first in a very long time, Tony felt safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite and only honeybear is back ! The dynamic duo finally reunited.
> 
> Tony finally dealt with someone the right way. Now I’m not saying violence is the answer but sometimes people deserve more than bitch slaps. 
> 
> The fight scene was incorporated with the fight scene from the first Sherlock Holmes film which I found funny to include as we all know that’s another one of RDJ’s characters. 
> 
> As always I hope you like this chapter x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update guys I’m up to my eyeballs in law essays. Bare with me just for a little while longer then I’ll have time to update more consistently! 
> 
> Here’s a longer chapter for you guys x

“Agh!” Tony groaned in pain as he was laid down in the hospital bed. 

The 10 minutes it took from building to building felt like ten years. He couldn’t focus on anything beyond the throbbing pain echoing through his body. 

“Shit! Sorry tones…just lay down here and I’ll get the nurse,” Rhodey, replied easing his best friend gently into the bed as best he could. 

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded as he let go of Rhodey’s hand and watched him walk away. It was then that he let a single tear slide down his cheek. He was really in a lot of pain. The fight really wasn’t needed, he knew the risks but he had no choice. 

He didn’t want to worry Rhodey even more as a worried crease had developed on his best friends forehead and hadn’t gone away since they reunited. He breathed slowly through the pain and gingerly moved into a more comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as he could be. His body felt like someone had run him over then backed up again for good measure. 

His eyes were drifting close as he heard footsteps approaching and Rhodey’s deep voice explaining something to what Tony could guess was the nurse. It wasn’t long before a curtain was pulled back and and he was forced to sit back up higher so that she could check him over. 

She closed the curtain and made him take off the top half of his uniform before checking him over. He thanked everything that the bruises he had were faded to the point where they wouldn’t raise any eyebrows. However, he felt Rhodeys gaze sweep over his body with sharp eyes and rest on his face. He didn’t dare look him in the eyes as they both knew already where they had come from. Rhodey may have been away for years but in the last there were days where an younger Tony would sneak out of the house in pain and stumble a couple roads away to the Rhodes residence to get away from Howard. 

He silently grabbed his best friends hand and held on tightly. The older boy said nothing at the action but squeezed his hand back briefly to show Tony that he was there and that he wasn’t leaving. Never, again. 

Everything was good so far as his nurse cleaned him up and finished her brief checkup of his breathing, heart rate and reaction to stimuli her fingers over his rib cage. He couldn’t help but clench his jaw tightly as her professional hands skimmed over his most sensitive areas around his mid-area. 

“Almost there Mr. Stark, I know it’a not the most pleasant feeling.” The nurse said in sympathy as she saw the strong grip he used to hold his friends hand. 

A couple agonising minutes go by as she re-wraps his now newly re-fractured rib.The blood he coughed up was a false alarm, it was artificial bleed from his mouth which came out as he coughed due to his shortness of breath. He was given a couple of Ibuprofen tablets and told to take some rest while they monitor him until he’s ready to go home. 

The nurse walked away after helping to dress him and settle him back into bed, leaving the two boys behind. Once the curtain was drawn closed, Rhodey still holding Tony’s hand moved to settle him self in the plush chair that the hospital on campus had. Shield really did things in luxury. 

The older boy had so many questions but seeing Tony’s haggard form, he decided to hold off for a while. Now wasn’t the time. Tony couldn’t stop looking at him with the happiest expression. He didn’t want to close his eyes in fear that Rhodey would go away again. It felt too good to be true. They hadn’t seen each other in years suddenly they find each other again. He really couldn’t believe it. 

“How’d you know it was me?” A shaky voice spoke out into the comfortable silence. 

Rhodey looked down at his friend upon hearing th question and gave a faint smile. “I could spot your unruly head of curls any day, tones,” he joked. 

Tony have him a bright smile. Rhodey always complained about how crazy Tony’s hair made him look when they were younger. He really wished he could go back to those times, just to have him by his side again. 

“I caught the end of the fight, everyone was running out and I saw you limp off. Something told me it was you. I knew you’d just enrolled into our school but I had no idea I would see you so soon.”

“Me too, I saw you in the lecture. Had a feeling I knew you but didn’t know where from,” Tony replied softly. 

“You really gave me a scare there. Not how I imagined us meeting again buddy. Anyone else give you any trouble in this school?” He asked with a serious expression now clouding his face. 

“No one has actually come up to me. They usually just whisper or sneer. he was the first one,” Tony admitted. He could see that Rhodey was thinking hard and shook his hand to snap him out of possible thoughts of revenge. 

“He’s not worth it Rhodey. He’s just a punk who got a lucky shot. I’m fine. I swear,” Tony tried to reassure him with a wide smile. Rhodey of course wasn’t convinced. 

“Anyone else thinks about touching my little brother I’ll kill them.” Something in his best friends expression showed that he wasn’t joking. Tony internally gulped yet his heart warmed at the words. 

He had spent so long looking after himself and having to look over his shoulder constantly. Someone was here now that cared about him. He clearly didn’t need protection but it was a relief to know he had someone he could trust, someone to rely on once again. 

They spent the next fifteen minutes catching up and making plans to see each other out of school as soon as possible. The Rhodes family managed to move back to their original house not far from Tony’s so, he was ecstatic. The conversation dwindled down a bit as Tony started to succumb to everything. His body was trying to make him sleep some of the stress on his body away. 

Rhodey looked down at his watch and knew he had to at least make some of his other lessons as watching over a friend wouldn’t be enough of an excuse to be absent. He didn’t want to leave Tony but he really needed to go. He looked up with apologetic deep brown eyes and was met with a sleeping man. Tony had drifted off and was peacefully sleeping with a small smile on his face.  
Finding that he didn’t have the heart to wake him, he gently moved his hand out of the strong hold it had been since the nurse had come and moved to the front office to let them know that they should notify him if Tony were to wake up and didn’t know where he had gone. 

He took one last glance at his best friend, pushed his curls back from his forehead tenderly then made his way out the wing. 

Tony’s eyes slowly opened as he heard a thundering voice call out a name. 

“Loki!”

“Loki!” 

The footsteps didn’t get any closer but the voice calling out the name still reverberated through the wing until he was shushed by a couple of ticked off nurses.  
Who was this Loki person and why the hell was he being looked for on a damn hospital wing. Tony wanted to sleep dammit. The loud voice needed to shut up. 

He grumpily looked around as he couldn’t spot Rhodey but guessed that he had gone off to his own classes. He still felt the clutches of sleep and started to fall back asleep when all of a sudden his curtain was drawn back and a handsome, lithe, pale man in the college’s uniform cursed and went to the other side of Tony bed before climbing in and helping himself to a generous amount of the bed covers.

Tony blinked a few times trying to understand if what he saw was correct when the figure turned over and they were face to face. Amber eyes met emerald green, one set confused and sleepy and the other amused and somewhat annoyed. 

“You know as a patient we get individual beds right? Why are you in mine?” He asked.

“This,” the strangely ethereal looking man said as he pointed to their awkward situation, “is the problem. The problem is that my Neanderthal of a brother will continue to look for me because I do not have the intention to remain in my classes surrounded by simpletons.”

Tony still continued to blink.

“Okay… that explains the voice. Still haven’t answered my question. Why? Why. This. Bed?”

“He already knows I’m here and will most likely discover my presence soon. Better to delay the inevitable plus you’re not ugly so looking at you will not make me shudder in disgust.”

Tony didn’t know how to respond. “Uh… thank you…I guess.” He’s had enough for the day and it wasn’t even over for the most part. He didn’t have the energy to continue asking questions, this school was weird enough. 

“Now, be a darling and remain quiet before–

“Loki!” A voice bellowed as the curtain to Tony’s section was drawn back revealing a blonde God. Tony’s mouth was wide as a fish out of water. Was there something in the water fountains at this school? Was everyone even the pricks handsome? He needed to do some experiments. 

“Delightful, he found me.” The man next to him drawled out more resigned than upset.”

“Brother you cannot keep hiding away in these places. You must attend some lessons. Mother made me promise. Come now!”

“No. I already know everything. I don’t see why I have to lower my genius to accommodate these fools.” The fair man spoke out petulantly, folding his arms across his chest. “I like it here with-,” he looked towards Tony to finish his sentence. 

“Uh…Tony. I’m Tony,” he answered shyly, still looking between the siblings as they bickered back and forth. 

“Yes, I like it here with Anthony,” Loki told his brother and looked to Tony’s confused face. 

“The name Tony does not sit well on my tongue. Tis a name far too simple for someone so pleasant looking” he explained.

“Brother! You can court for a paramour in your own time but you must go to your Human rights law lecture this instant. My apologies Anthony. T’was not my wish to have your slumber disturbed.”

Loki was just about to protest but couldn’t get the words out as his brother came thundering over and manhandled him and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Thor! Put me down you big oaf. This is humiliating,” Loki grumbled. He kicked his legs in a fuss and paused briefly in his attack “Adieu Anthony. May we meet again,” he waved before he continued his assault and grumbling words which fell upon death ears. 

Tony waved dumbly, blinking at the space where that scene had just occurred. How powerful were those pain-relief pills because that wasn’t something you saw everyday. Thor had left his curtain slightly ajar exposing him somewhat to any passers-by that paid more than a mere glance in his direction. He should’ve called the nurse but he was far too tired. He decided that he wanted to rest for a while longer before attempting to sit in another of his lessons. He couldn’t miss full days anymore. 

He settled back and quickly fell asleep missing the next couple of people to appear on that wing. 

A grumbling blonde, holding him arm was being pulled by an annoyed redhead who didn’t pay any mind to his shenanigans. She was used to it. Clint loved his life like he had a spare one in his pocket, this wasn’t and wouldn’t be the last dumb Injury he caused to himself. 

“Ow! Ow! Nat! Come on, that’s my shooting arm. This really hurts you know, be gentle with me.”

“You wouldn’t be in this place if you hadn’t wanted to play Robin Hood during target practice and fall off one of the high beams,” Natasha replied unsympathetic. She rolled her eyes as she signed them in and led Clint to one of the spare beds all whilst he cursed like a baby. He wasn’t as hurt as he wanted people to believe, he just liked her attention on him for reasons beyond her understanding. 

He continued to grumble and curse as a nurse approached their bed and moved to give her more room to work on Clint but something caught in her peripheral. She recognised those curls. Must be the Stark kid. she stealthily left a whinging blonde behind and made her way to the pastry open curtains to Tony’s bed. She silently took in his angelic face in deep sleep and felt her protection mode start to activate. 

He looked so innocent. She frowned as she analysed his posture, his body showed that he was self-soothing and shielding. There was a deeper story to Stark and she would find it out. something wasn’t right in his life and anyone who paid closer attention to him would know something was up. 

She was curious as to why he was so defensive even in his sleep. She couldn’t help herself as she quietly went over to the bed and gently moved some curls away from his face. He made a small movement of moving closer into her hand and she almost coo’ed but held herself together. World class spies didn’t just coo, no matter how adorable she found that person. She studied his features, smiling to herself slightly. He really resembled a doll. She was surprised someone so pretty could fight like he could. He definitely had some faults but she would help him when the time came. He had spunk, he wasn’t just a pretty face and she liked that. 

“Nat!” A distant voice shouted and she sighed before turning back towards the wing. 

“I’m coming you big baby,” she yelled back, careful to be at a distance where Tony wouldn’t wake up. 

Tony woke up a couple of hours later. Still groggy, he slowly got his stuff together and discharged himself. He wanted to go to this lesson especially. It was about artificial intelligence and dealing with organic matter. it had been one of the classes that interested him the most especially with his unfinished project still kept securely in his lab. Hopefully he will compete it very soon. 

He followed the instructions given and made his way to another building. He entered the classroom as quietly as possible but it was a futile attempt as all eyes fell on him. He guessed by then that everyone had either seen or spoken about the fight that had occurred a couple of hours ago. what caught him off guard was that some people even smiled at him as he passed their table, others looked at him in some kind of interest. These students were honestly weird as hell. Opinion on him couldn’t have just shifted due to one fight. He thought they were all dead set on hating him. 

There were no other vacant seats apart from one next to another student who he recalled was one of the avengers. His mind quickly supplied a name as he went over and sat down, getting out one of his notebooks. He was sat next to Bruce Banner right now. He looked straight ahead towards the lecturer as he started the lesson and made notes here and there. 

He began to feel more comfortable as the lecturer dwelled deeper into the ideas surrounding artificial intelligence and how a constantly learning consciousness has the potential to be a real thing. This was his language. He latched onto to every word the man said. 

He missed Bruce glancing over at his notebook and seeing very advanced equations and scribbles doted down. Bruce was very impressed . Some of the science Tony had written was even beyond his own understanding. This boy was something special. He usually kept to himself in these sort of situations but science always came first. He took the first step. 

“Hello…uh I’m Bruce. Bruce Banner,” he introduced himself, whispering so as to not draw the lecturers attention to their table. The soft voice made Tony snap out of his creating thoughts and he turned to Bruce almost hesistant. 

“Hey. I’m T-Tony. Tony Stark.” He cursed internally at the stutter. Now, he probably sounded like an idiot. 

“Nice to meet you Tony. That’s some very impressive stuff you have written down. Some stuff that we haven’t even discussed in class yet. How’d you find that out.”

It took a second for Tony to digest the compliment. Bruce Banner was complimenting him. His work. Someone needed to pinch him. 

“I-it’s my own findings. I uh- I want to create something similar. There’s some things I needed to be taught to progress my own research. I can explain to you if you want.”

“I would love to learn more. Some of these equations are way beyond me. Your research is amazing. Thank you,” the larger brunette said sincerely as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and focused all his attention on Tony who began to stutter out an explanation. 

Just like that, Tony didn’t yet understand he had captured the heart of another Avenger, in the sense that Bruce would become another who respected and appreciated Tony for who he was. He wasn’t even trying anything but being himself and 2/6 already decided that he was now under their wing.

Across campus in another building a very serious conversation was taking place. Natasha along with the rest of the avengers bar Clint due to injury were currently watching the Krav Maga sparring match going on between another set of students before they would get up for their own turns.

Sam was recounting the rest of the fight to Steve and Bucky who feigned being disinterested but Natasha knew her brother and her best friend better. They were very interested in what happened to Tony.

“So… you’re telling me he beat the crap out of Brock Rumlow in the same time it takes me to clean my gun. He managed all that at what? 5ft8? 9?,” Bucky said as he began bandaging his knuckles with white tape on his right hand. 

“Beat the crap? Nay, my good sir. He practically spun his jaw out of orbit. I don’t even know how long Brock’s going to be out recovering,” Sam continued to gush. 

“Not what Steve told me.” Bucky replied throwing a speculative glance at his boyfriend who didn’t return the eye contact. 

“What did Steve say exactly?” Natasha questioned as she took a sip of water from her bottle and held her hand out for Sam to wrap her other hand to which he did. She knew she was the princess of the group all of them took care of her, an advantage she happily took any opportunity to benefit from. 

Her brother shrugged as he flexed his wrapped hands and started stretching. “Just came storming over like hell was in his heels. Ranted about how Stark thought he was so great, threatening others, using his family name to bully.”

Natasha turned her gaze to Steve who had some sense to look ashamed at his judgement. He may be a great tactician but he had the worst readings on people. He couldn’t judge good characters well at all. 

Before she could say anything, her and Steve’s names were called up by the instructor to the ring for another sparring match. She followed slowly behind a nervous Steve, cracking her knuckles and grinning like a supervillain. She would use this opportunity to not only give Steve a good beat down but also give him a few words of advice. 

They enter the ring, stretching out their last few muscles before getting into position. They slowly circled each other, reading the body language of the other, sizing up. Natasha as usual always struck first. She hit out a lightening quick jab causing Steve to take a step back whilst countering her. She smirked at him, his reflexes were slower than any other time they usually sparred. She knew exactly what was in his mind. 

“Why are you so convinced Stark is the bad guy Steve?” She asked as they went through a serious of defensive and offensive manoeuvres. 

Steve tried to remain focused on the lithe body in front him, knowing that she was trying to distract him. 

“Cause he is Nat. Just cause you saw how the fight ended doesn’t mean he isn’t just some rich kid that uses his dads influence to get his way. I don’t like that.” He reasoned with her, quickly avoiding her surprise attack and lunging forward to use his weight to take her down. 

She grunted as she went to the fooor but just as fast slid out from him and twisted her body so she was back up.

“What you just said was not what I saw today. It’s not even what I saw of him on the first day. You’re making excuses and you need to ask yourself why you’re so determined to hate him so much. “

This time she managed to spring herself into him, blocking his face before he hooked his arms around her waist and forced her off. He breathed heavily as they stared each other down. Steve wasn’t listening. His moves became sloppy and more agressive. Natasha wouldn’t have that. 

She went on the offensive, landing a few serious hits on his body. She knew his head wasn’t in the match and she could easily take him down right now but he needed to hear her words. One way or another. 

“You were a lot like him you know. When we were younger. Remember?”

She said softly, trying to get to his softer side. The only acknowledgment she gets is a grunt. She took it as a sign to continue speaking. 

“You were this shy, skinny kid who didn’t bother anyone until he felt an innocent person was being bullied or wronged in someone way, then you became this scrawny saviour of some sorts. Remember. “

Steve found himself thinking back to his youth when they were still scrunmy little kids unaware of the things their families did. Unaware of the skills that they would develop to help the world. Natasha used that moment of distraction to get a running start and hook her legs around his neck, using her weight to bring him down with her legs locked around. She made sure to give him enough space to breath but she squeezed to make him suffer just a little bit. 

“Steve, nothing is different in this case. Stark is a someone who needs to inner scrawny saviour. He’s innocent. Hasn’t done anything but try to protect himself and stay far away from everyone all because of his family name. Don’t become like those bullies you despise. Give him a chance.”

He didn’t respond straight away so she cut of his air supply as a warning. His tanned face became red with deprivation as he finally tapped her tighs to signal that she had won and he understood where she was coming from.

The instructor calls the end to the match and they leave the ring. He grabbed her arm before they could get closer to their group. “I get you Nat. I’ll try. I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m not like that.”

She gave his arm a squeeze. “That’s all I ask,” then she walked away. 

He looked over at Bucky and gave him a meaningful look before walking over. It was time he was honest with himself about why Stark had his head all messed up and made him act out of character. he just really didn’t want to admit to himself nor to Bucky. 

Back in class, Bruce and Tony just finished having an intense conversation about artificial intelligence and how organic material can be incorporated to possibly create human form. They had spent the past hour and a bit bouncing ideas off each other total lost in what the other was saying. They were just in awe that they finally found someone that could keep up with their ideas. 

Bruce found that he didn’t want to let Tony leave as he was just filled with way more questions. Tony was brilliant. Plain and simply brilliant and at 18, he was excited as to what he would come up with in the future. 

They were all leaving classroom, Bruce and Tony the last ones to leave as they were still talking. Tony managed to send a quick message telling Rhodey he would be picked up early to head home as he wasn’t feeling 100%, so he shouldn’t wait up for him and they could hang out later. 

“Hey…uh Tony, this was really great, talking with you about everything. this may sound weird but I really like your company,” Bruce mumbled out as they walked down a corridor. 

“Me too Bruce. My mind is just buzzing with everything we spoke about. I can’t wait to run some tests. You can come over sometime to w-work with me in my lab,” his eyes widened at his forward-ness, causing Bruce to chuckle.

“That would be amazing Tony. I’d love that, sure anytime. Speaking of company. Like I said before I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the college’s football game on Friday? A few of my friends are playing against our rivals Hydra institution. It’s going to be an amazing game. 

Tony wanted to go he really did but he knew who Bruce’s friends were. If went with Bruce that meant he would possibly have to meet them and he didn’t want to face them just yet. They bared witness to a lot of his bad moments in the school already. 

“I don’t know Bruce… I-“

“Come on Tony, please. You can sit by me further away from the crowd. I don’t like large groups of people either but I go to show support to my friends. The moment you feel any type of way, I’ll take you away. I promise.”

Tony couldn’t say no to those deep brown eyes pleading with him and sighed before nodding his agreement. 

What’s the worst that could happen at a football game?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry for being away for so long, writers block is super frustrating. 
> 
> I finally got my ideas in order and I know how I want this fic to go. Thank you for baring with me ! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter x

Tony’s mind was buzzing as he left the college grounds. After bouncing ideas around with Bruce, his mind was racing a mile a minute at all the possibilities he could create. He needed to be in his lab as soon as possible. This was the first time for a while he had the need to do something. His parents had managed to extinguish any creative energy he had. His father had tried his best to make him hate being near a lab It Tony was back and he would be better. 

Nothing could have made him think that his day would’ve ended like this. He had reunited with his best friend and not only bonded with an avenger but made him his friend. No doubt Howard would be made aware of the fight that had occurred earlier in the day but he was too happy to care. all his aches and pains were pushed to the back of his mind. He felt like something good was going for him for once. 

He had to catch himself from almost skipping the entire way to the car like those happy people in commercials. He had too many things to do and he wanted to do them now.

“Good day today kiddo?” His favourite bodyguard and driver asked with a sceptical eyebrow raise. 

Tony was pretty much vibrating in his seat like a kid on a sugar rush. “Happy you won’t believe what happened today. Rhodey came back! I beat someone up, I met this really smart guy, he’s the best we —“

“Run that by me one more time. You beat who up?” Happy spluttered out, absolute bewilderment showing in his face as he continued to drive straight ahead. 

Tony playfully rolled his eyes. “That’s the only thing you care about. I just told you Rhodey came back! And I made a new friend and he’s invited me to the game on Friday and I get to meet more of his other friends.” 

“Yeah I got that part Tony but getting into fights…that’s not something you’re old man is going to find funny,” Happg replied with concern in his voice. 

Tony slumped in the backseat, his smile dwindling further and further as he realised just how bad the reaction from his father would be. For a moment all the pains came back and he was reminded of the very real reality in which he still lived in. Anything he did in school always reflected back to Howard no matter how insignificant he thought it was. 

He kept his eyes downcast and shrugged thus ending the conversation. It was clear to Happy that Tony didn’t want to continue the conversation any longer and he didn’t want to upset him more than he already did.   
Happy wasn’t blind to what Howard was doing to his son but he was powerless to do anything. There were powerful men in the world and then the few like Howard Stark who practically invented the word. He could help Tony in the smallest ways but drastic measures would mean his body dumped somewhere in the middle of the pacific. 

The rest of the car ride was spent in dead silence. Tony moved over to lean his head out the window choosing to rest his head on his arms as the warm late afternoon breeze gently tickled his face. 

He would get his happy moments in these little things. He had passed the point of woe is me. Howard would never change. He would face any punishment he was given and bare it. It made him sick to his stomach how weak he was in front of his father but he couldn’t help it. Whenever his father appeared it was like Tony was rendered to being a helpless little boy again. He didn’t know how to break away from that. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the familiar sight of his home and they both got out the car, Happy hesitated in letting him go but deciding to not say anything. He gave Tony a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder for courage. Words he truly wanted to say left unspoken. It wouldn’t help but Tony was comforted knowing he had someone on his side under the same roof. 

Tony gave him a quick nod and marched forward. He clenched his hands into tight fists before taking the lift up to the main floor of the house. Steeling himself for the storm that would come. As he passed the kitchen he saw a note from his mother notifying him that she would be away. He didn’t read it long enough to care where she had gone. He had more important things to deal with. 

As he made his way to his fathers office he was interrupted by a phone call from his Godfather. Usually, he never called Tony directly unless it was about to ask about an update or idea for a weapon.

He accepted the call with slight hesitation. 

“Hey, Obie,” he greeted. 

“Tony! My boy, how’re things?” His gruff, jovial voice replied down the line. Tony could hear a low humming in the background like the older man was on the move in a vehicle. 

“Good. Everything’s good I—“

“Good to hear.” The voice cut him off. Tony tried not to be too offended. “Listen, your old man and I had to fly to Cochem for an emergency meeting with some very important investors. Just a heads up.”

Tony held the phone away at arms length as he let out a huge sigh of relief. His nerves calmed instantly as he was made aware that his father would be away. This time alone in the house would be heaven sent. 

“So when would you be coming back from Germ—“

“Gotta go kiddo. Talk soon.” Then Tony was left with the dead dial tone. He didn’t care that his godfather didn’t even wait and listen to him, he was free. At least for a short period of time. 

After the call he didn’t even rush to change out of his uniform. He rushed straight down to his lab, revamped his blazer and rolled up my is sleeves. He put on some AC/DC turning up the volume till he could practically feel the songs vibrations through his skull and activated project #8975. As the project activated itself causing a blue glow to cast over his face. Tony smiled the first real smile he has smiled in months. This was his element. This was where he belonged. This lab was his home. He got right to work, losing himself for hours, shaking off the familiar feelings of sleep. Sleep could wait he thought to himself as he closely smouldered a minute piece of circuit board into a microchip. 

The next morning, he was ashamed to say he had very much regretted such words. Even with his third cup of straight black coffee from the cafè his movements remained sluggish. He sat deadly still through his lectures and tutorials, blinking through whatever the lecturer was babbling on about. It went through one ear and went out the other, his brain refused to cooperate. He was probably running on 30 minutes of sleep. 

He was a genius he could afford not to pay attention. 

He hadn’t been able to meet with Rhodey or Pepper since their schedules drastically differed which soured his mood even more. He decided that today was going to be a write-off. He would try again tomorrow. 

As he read his schedule for the remainder of the day he almost slumped down onto the floor as he read what his last class was. If he was in an anime there would be black wisps of despair hanging right above his head. 

Okinawan martial arts. 

Those three words mocked him as he moved like a zombie to his final class of the day. The last thing he needed right now was a physical class. He would give his right kidney to get out of this class unfortunately no one in the school needed a donor. 

The other students didn’t even attempt to look in his direction as he kept the most stoic expression on his face as he was changing into uniform. His body radiated ‘don’t fuck with me’. He was in nobody’s mood. He wanted to get in, give a few halfhearted jabs, get out and go to sleep. 

Natasha was the first avenger to spot his face through the small group of students walking in. She was pleasantly surprised to see Tony Stark slowly walk into the sports hall where the class would be taking place.

He most definitely knew what he was doing if he was enrolled at her level already. She was impressed with the Stark boy. He had many talents apparently. She didn’t even need to nudge Clint before his eyes took in the same scene. They held a whole conversation with their eyes as they looked back and forth between him and the two oblivious giants in conversation who had their backs turned to them. Natasha’s ending smirk as she looked away from them said everything to Clint. 

This was going to be interesting. 

Steve and Bucky don’t realise that Tony was in their class until the teacher arrived stopping them from attempting to engage in any form of conversation with him. They had been up all night thinking of ways to approach the boy but didn’t know how. They knew that he thought they hated him but it wasn’t true, at least not anymore. They needed to know him better and not judge everything he did as reflex. 

Although Tony realised some members of the avengers were present he frankly had no energy to actually be excited. He was aware of the pairs of eyes on his person, the golden duo really weren’t subtle but his body was screaming for rest at this point. He would admit that he perked up some as his eyes followed the gorgeous tanned woman dressed in traditional karategi that is strangely coloured red. 

She swung the staff expertly as she walked barefoot in front of the class barely sparing any of them more than a few seconds. 

“Today’s lesson, bōjutsu,” her sultry voice announced. If Tony ever heard a person seemingly in love with martial arts, she would be it. 

The whole class groaned in unison causing Tony to look at some of them in confusion. What he didn’t fully grasp was that no one walked away without bruises or soreness whenever they had to use the bō staffs. They could already feel the phantom stings of the wood against their bodies.

“Why Elektra? Whyyy?!” a voice dragged out in a childish whine. The class already used to that person's theatrics just giggled at the tone. 

Elektra rolled her eyes at Clint before swinging the staff and pausing it directly in front of his face with an amused smirk. 

“Because your pain is my happiness Clinton,” she responded in a sickly sweet sarcastic voice. The whole class erupted in laughter as he had no choice but to pout his lips like a kicked puppy as his only response. “Plus it brings me great joy seeing how some of you manage to use each other as piñatas.” 

Tony thinks she might be his favourite of the teachers so far. 

She pointed to a row of wooden staff laid out in front of them. “This lesson is going to be some light sparring to see if you still remember what I taught you so far,” she explained. “Now, everyone pick up a staff and partner up.”

They class followed the instructions promptly, breaking off into pairs. Tony, didn’t know anyone in the class nor was he exactly friends with the avengers that he recognised so he was stuck with an arrogant looking blonde guy who was giving him death glares. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Why did this always happen to him? A room full of people and he got the partner that hates his guts. The fact that they were going to be using a weapon on each other didn’t make it any easier to relax. 

He was familiar with using a staff to some extent but not in a level where he was confident. This would definitely be one of his weaker subjects. Elektra wasted no time and instructed them to begin offensive manoeuvres once they had all spread out across the vast space. 

Tony moved his head to the side to let out a big yawn due to his exhaustion. He turned towards his partner who still maintained his glare and did the customary bow in greeting only to dodge to the side as his opponent began swinging at him with full vigour. 

He looked up shocked. “What the hell man? A little warning would’ve been nice.”

He got no response as the blonde in front of him went on the attack again, extending his staff forward so fast that it honestly looked like the staff was an extension of his arm. If Tony wasn’t pissed off and tired he would’ve given the jerk a compliment. He narrowly missed getting hit again and raised his own staff to go on the offensive. 

Natasha on the other side of the room swung her staff in a series of perfect strikes and knocked Clint clean of his feet. 

“Natasha, we spoke about this. You can’t do those moves on me anymore. It’s not fair, this would be considered bullying in 10-15 states,” he whined out on the floor as he felt the stings of her blows on his arms. 

He was justifiably ignored as her eyes strayed to where Tony was busy avoiding being hit. Her sharp green eyes narrowed as she took in how Tony was constantly on the offensive and his moves were very much sluggish compared to his partners. She turned to a panting Clint beside her “his stance is all wrong. He’s going to get hurt. He looks tired. I don’t like it.”

Clint looking over to Tony also tracked his movements and came up with the exact same conclusion. Tony was moving far too slow. He was either sleep deprived or just plain sloppy. “You’re right. Kid is gonna get hit real bad if he isn’t careful.” Oh the irony. 

Unbeknownst to them both Steve and Bucky had overheard her muttering and had abandoned all thoughts of their own sparring match as they faced Tony with worried gazes. They didnt want to voice why watching him to make sure he was okay was more important than their own learning. Their jaws collectively clenched in anger as they watched the scene in front of them.

The sleep deprivation was catching up to Tony as staff clashed against staff. He couldn’t keep it much longer. Sooner or later he wouldn’t be able to block the relentless strikes coming his way. As fate decided it was to be sooner as a sharp cry erupted from his throat. He dropped his staff as he clutched his left side as it began ringing with pain. 

His partner had succeeded. He got hit, badly. At this rate they should just take away his ribs. Just when they were healing another thing managed to hit him right in his sore spots. Tony could hate his reaction later but right now he was hurting again and he just wanted to get away. 

He curled in on himself on the mat as his partner aimed to strike again only to be blocked by the instructor himself. Her staff shielded Tony from another bout of pain as she expertly blocked and moved his partners staff leaving him vulnerable to her next strike which was directly in the face, his nose specifically. 

Some students cringed as they heard the loud snap of bone breaking. 

“That move right there would’ve been an illegal one. We do not strike when our opponent is down. You’re dismissed Mr. Hammer.” She said sharply, her voice cold like ice.

“Someone take Mr. Stark to get that looked at,” she commanded as she stared daggers at Justin who was too busy groaning out loud and clutching his bleeding and most likely broken nose. Cheaters like him didn’t get to be cared about. Elektra walked away barely sparring him another glance, urging the rest of the class to spar once again. She was disappointed that one of her students was scum but she couldn’t do much to change the characters of such people. 

Tony heard the end of that short interaction but couldn’t feel much satisfaction as a wave of nausea passed through him as he clutched his side. His body’s reaction wasn’t from the fact that he got hit in this class; it was a reaction to re-injuring himself just as he was so close to being healed. 

He gasped out as a wave of hot pain moved over his body. The pain caused was because he was moved by a solid set of very muscular arms lifting him up bridal style and carrying him out the hall. From what he could tell it wasn’t Steve so it must’ve been Clint carrying him to the hospital building on campus. He was just about to say thank you but promptly passed out, his body finally having dealt with enough. 

Clint didn’t know what he was doing but judging by the reaction of Natasha due to Tony’s fall, he didn’t want to keep her worried so he was the first to spring into action. She sent him a grateful look as she saw her best friend carry her secretly newly adopted person away to be treated. If Clint didn’t act in that moment she would’ve had no doubt in her mind that the super duo would have attempted to rescue Tony like he was a damsel in distress, if they were too busy eyeing Justin hammer on the mat with murder in their eyes. 

She did not envy him at that moment. He wouldn’t be getting away with hurting Tony. 

Clint arrived at the hospital in record time considering he had to leave one building and speed walk across campus to the other. He would be congratulating himself right now if he didn’t have precious cargo in his arms. Natasha would kill him if he accidentally caused more harm to him. He didn’t understand her new sudden interest and mother hen protection on this person but he certainly wasn’t going to be the one to question her. 

He went through the process of checking Tony in and waiting by the side as the nurse tended to him. As the curtain shifted, leaving a small space to look through his wandering eyes caught the faded bruises on Tony’s body and realisation thundered into his head. He recognised the placements and size and knew they weren’t caused because of any physical lessons he had during school. 

Tony was a victim of abuse.

In that moment he felt a certain amount of protectiveness surge over him. Now he knew how Natasha felt. He took in Tony’s sleeping face and bare torso and internally growled in anger. The bruises reminded him of a dark time in his own life when an older kid in the circus his family had owned, began using Clint as his personal stress ball. All experiences could not be classified as the same but Clint empathised with what Tony was going through as once upon a time he had gone through that very same thing. 

It wasn’t pity. He didn’t pity Tony, that was the last thing he was sure the boy wanted. However, as he stood watching over his unconscious body he made his mind up that Tony would have another person looking out for him. By just looking at his angelic face, Clint knew Tony didn’t deserve any of what he was possibly going through. He would be the friend Tony needed. 

Just like that Tony had collected another avenger without doing any work. 

It wasn’t long before James Rhodes and Virginia Potts burst through the door and ran over to Tony who was still deep asleep. Clint recognised them from being the head boy and girl of the school. They had never really interacted up until to very point. 

The auburn haired girl looked up at him with worry deep in her eyes. “Is he okay?! What happened? I just got a text saying he was hurt.” James grabbed Tony’s hand and sat down at his side in one of the chairs. He was facing away but it was clear he was listening to whatever Clint would tell them. 

Clint put on his most serious expression hoping to calm her down. “He’s going to be fine. The nurse said his body finally gave out due to pure exhaustion and the shock of trauma again. 

She blinked once, twice. “Again?! What do you mean again. Tony’s been hurt like this before?”

Clint sadly looked away as if to tell her ‘it isn’t my place to reveal anything.’ She was just about to protest and demand some answers when James turned around and grabbed her hand before she could drive herself into a crazed fuss. 

He had yet to properly acknowledge Clint. He wasn’t upset though, it was clear Tony was more important than any pleasantries between them that would waste time. 

“I brought him straight here when that shit stain hit him in our martial arts class. He’s going to be more than okay. He needs to sleep it off. Nothing is broken, he’ll feel slightly bruised up and sore for a day or so.”

James finally turned around and thanked him with a nod of gratitude before the pair turned away focusing on Tony once again. Clint knew when was dismissed so he moved silently to the exit, giving Tony one last glance and slight smile in goodbye, not that the young man would ever see. 

Just when he thought this school was starting to get boring, in comes Tony Stark flipping everything off balance.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sixty-six” Steve breathed out. Sweat dripped down his brow til they dropped into his eyes yet he didn’t stop. 

“Sixty-Seven” the more he pushed the more his muscles ached with the strain. He didn’t care. 

Blood rushed in his ears. 

His pulse raced a mile a minute and yet he didn’t stop. He kept pushing the barbell up and down with punishing rhythm. 

He couldn’t stop now. Stopping would mean thinking about the reason as to why he was in the Romonov home gym so late at night when he should be resting for the big game later on today. 

“Sixty–“

His counting was cut off as a pair of strong hands grabbed the barbell and lifted it out of his hands like they weighed the same amount of a small sack of sugar. 

He sat up from the bench press, broad chest heaving with exertion, veins on his muscular arms thrumming with energy. He hung his head low as he rested on his knees and waited to be spoken to.

“That’s your 5th rep Stevie.”

Steve grunted but no other reply came. He barely acknowledged his boyfriend as he grabbed his water bottle, taking a huge swig then walking over to one of the punching bags. 

“We have a game today. You’re going to burn out.” Bucky warned, still it fell on death ears. 

Before he could wrap his knuckles his hands were grabbed and he was spun around. He shrugged out of the hold violently and went to walk back but Bucky’s next words made him pause. 

“This is about Tony isn’t it?”

Bucky had always seen through him no matter. Steve could never hide any of his emotions from his lover and best friend. He still didn’t give a response. He didn’t want to have this talk. Not tonight. 

“Can’t get’im off your mind either huh?”

With that one question he finally slumped in on himself defeated. He turned around to lock onto worried eyes as Bucky stood in position like he was waiting for Steve to bolt from the room. 

“He was hurt, buck… I just stood there and he got hurt.” He whispered out into the space between. 

“You wanted to do something, protect him, shield him, comfort him…anything but you don’t understand where these feelings are coming from. You’re confused yet curious,” Bucky finished off knowingly. Steve’s eyes widened at his conclusion. He grabbed onto his boyfriends arms and squeezed tight in relief. 

“H-h-how did you know? Buck I swear I never meant to feel this way. I thought I hated him… I wanted to hate him. I just can’t. Not after yesterday.” Steve hung his head ashamed and defeated. 

Bucky raised his hand to cup Steve’s face using his thumb to caress away the worry creases under his eyes. “I know because I feel the same. I was so sure he was just this spoiled rich kid who got enrolled because of his family name who didn’t care for anything or anyone.”

“For such skilled people we need better people skills,” Steve joked causing them to chuckle for a second before the mood became serious once again. 

“That’s why I was down here. I couldn’t sleep. Not with him constantly on my mind. Since Clint took him away I just kept wondering if he was okay? If he’s comfortable at home? If he’s in too much pain? Does he need someone?” Steve confessed with a guilty expression. 

Bucky just gave him a soft smile in return. 

“He has a way of just making sure you remember him don’he?” Bucky asked playfully. Steve noticed a spark in his eye like he was reminiscing about a fond memory. 

“You got there before me didn’t you. You like what you saw.” It wasn’t a question but rather a statement. Bucky had a type and Tony fit the description to a perfect T. Funnily enough he was exactly Steve’s type as well. 

Bucky smiled at his statement and laced their fingers together, leading them over to sit on one of the benches to get comfortable. “It was the first week he joined. Lt. Castle’s class. I thought there was no way he would even be able to hold the gun up properly let alone score so high. Not a few minutes later I’m eating my own words and the look on his face. I swear Stevie…”

Steve looked at him with a deadpanned look before he sarcastically drawled out “So, you were attracted to Tony handling a gun. Buck if that’s one of your kinks just say so.” They both laughed as Bucky playfully swatted his arm. “I’m being honest here, punk. Since then I’ve wanted to get to see what he’s like just couldn’t get close to him.”

“Bruce got to speak with him, even got him to exchange details like they’re friends…” Steve pointed out with almost a full pout. It was almost comical he was jealous of his own friend. 

He couldn’t lie to himself, when Bruce had told the group at one of their family dinners what had gone on in their class and how he got to know Tony; a green monster starting bubbling low in his stomach to the point where he couldn’t even keep up the fake smile he had plastered on his face. He didn’t want to hear about how Bruce got closer to Tony when he didn’t even know how to approach him. 

They’ve both known each other long enough to communicate quickly and effectively about whatever they wanted. With one shared look the wonder duo decided then and there they wanted to try with Tony. It was too early for talks off adding a third but they needed to get to know him. 

“We need to do better. If we’re doing this, if we’re going to get him to forgive us and give us a chance we need to go about this very delicately. We don’t want to scare him off for good,” Bucky concluded, shoulders set in determination. 

“So…what do we do?” questioned Steve. A devilish smirk overcame his boyfriends thought as he thought of a plan. “What we do best,” Bucky said cryptically causing Steve to look at him with raised eyebrows. 

“We bring that good ole’Brooklyn charm.” 

Poor, unsuspecting Tony wouldn’t know what hit him. 

The aforementioned man was currently in his lab putting together the final touches of his project. He was supposed to be resting as per the nurse’s and Pepper’s orders but he wanted to take advantage of the fact that his father wasn’t in the house to terrorise him. He ignored all his aches and pains and powered through. He was so close to success he couldn’t stop now. Not when he finally had everything he needed to complete it. 

“DUM-E I need you centre and still, okay buddy smoulder on my call,” Tony instructed his beloved robot fondly. 

The robot nodded then ended up doing the opposite causing Tony to blow out an air of frustration. 

“Okay we’re clearly having a breakdown in communication here,” he concluded as he gestured between him and his sentient creation.

“It’s this one more bit, I need you steady for me and then we’re done. Can you do that for your dear old dad hmmm?” He asked as the robot looked down in shame. It nodded nevertheless and Tony patted its head before turning back to the work table. 

“That‘s my boy. See, effective communication. I get my work done and you don’t get sold to the community centre.” Tony could’ve sworn the robot rolled his eyes at him but he would allowed the very rude behaviour for now. 

He smouldered metal here. Entered more coding there and then added a final microchip. He waited a moment before pressing enter and suddenly a bright burst of blue light hovered over his workstation. 

Tony held his breath as the blue light moved in and out like it was living, breathing entity. 

He had done it. 

He had actually done it. His first artificial intelligence.

He stared mesmerised at the blue light seeing its pixels shift around, it was already cataloguing details, taking in its surroundings, learning and growing like a newborn. 

It was time to introduce himself. 

“J-Jarvis?” He asked shyly at the blue light. 

He almost burst into tears as an English voice replied back to him with warmth and excitement. 

“Good evening, Master Anthony, how may I assist you today?” The voice rang out through the workshop. 

Tony couldn’t say anything else as he slumped at his table. He didn’t know where to start. How to even describe the feeling of hearing his dear jarvis’s voice again. It would never be the same as the real thing of course but he would take what he could get. 

“It’s so good to hear you again Jarvis,” he whispered out with tears threatening to spill. 

“I do not understand Master Anthony, you’re my creator I’ve been here all along.” A.I Jarvis spoke out with confusion in his voice. 

Tony felt himself choke up upon hearing the last part of that sentence. The A.I may not have realised but it meant more to Tony than he could ever comprehend. He didn’t believe in a lot of things but in this moment he was reminded that Jarvis wherever he was, was still here with him. He hadn’t left forever, despite Tony cursing him and Anna for leaving him to face the world alone. It meant that Tony would always have Jarvis to himself from now on. Not even the heavens could take him away again. Tony wouldn’t be alone in his own home anymore, he had the companionship and protection he had craved right in front of him. 

“How right you are J. You have always been there.” He basked in the silence, completely warm with the feeling that Jarvis was alive and all around him. He knew it was very late at night but he was far too excited to sleep. He decided to put Jarvis through his paces. He asked simple questions at first like what the time was? And how the weather was? Then he progressed further by asking for a full body scan and update on his vitals. 

“Scans show your body temperature is slightly elavated to fever level at 101°F. Should I alert your nearest medical professional?” As the blue light scanned over him he shook his head in refusal and Jarvis continued on his obersavations. 

“Heart rate is higher but not at alarming levels. Despite knocks sustained earlier, internal organs are in satisfactory condition. the advice here is rest and plenty of fluids.” Then the blue light disappeared into thin air. 

Tony had invented way which Jarvis’s main servir could spread throughout the house instead of remaining a blue glowing ball in his lab. Knowing his father walked in however he pleased, it was for the best that Jarvis remained out of sight but always listening and watching. 

The few hours of sleep he got didn’t do shit all for his mood the next morning. The whole car ride to school was silent as Tony caught up on sleep whilst Happy listening to some jazz music. He kept glancing up at the rear-view mirror to see how Tony was doing only to be met with a sleeping boy softly snoring away, dark circles still prominent under his eyes. Happy sighed and continued to drive. There was no telling Tony when it was time to sleep, he never listened. 

Tony sluggishly moved out the car barely acknowledging his surroundings as he walked towards the engineering building for his lesson. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he was stopped midway and had to actually look up only to be met with a chirpy auburn-haired Pepper who he thought had way too much energy for the AM. She was holding something behind her back but he was too tired to try and look. 

He let out a yawn once again causing her to look at him with suspicion. She narrowed her eyes 

“You slept late didn’t you? Despite James and I warning you after we dropped you off.” 

Tony winced at her accusatory tone but at at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “It’s not my fault Potts, I had to stay up for the science. THE SCIENCE,” he argued with a manic look in his eyes. 

Pepper was so sure he was one lab accident away from looking like an evil super villain with the way he was currently looking. She took pity on him and produced what she had been hiding behind her back this whole time. 

It was a large cup of heaven’s nectar. Juice of the Gods. Liquid of champions. 

It was coffee. 

She held it in front of her swaying It enticingly back and forth, watching Tony’s eyes follow the movement like an addict. 

“This is for you. I knew you would need this–“  
he tried to make grabby hands at the cup but she moved it out of his reach. Curse his short stature. 

“As I was saying,” she continued as she held the coffee cup above his head. “This is for you to get through the day if you promise to get a good nights sleep tonight.”

She was certain that Tony was imagining her as a tall cup of coffee and hadn’t even heard a word she said. He nodded dumbly anyways. “Whatever you want. Release the coffee please.”

He attempted to make grabby hands to reach the cup and she let him this time, smiling at the way which he gulped down the scalding liquid down without taking a breath. It took a few minutes then Tony finally managed to come back to the land of the living. He now seemed cognitive enough to realise where he even was. He clutched the cup in his hands and gave Pepper a huge smile like a puppy. 

“Ms. Potts have I ever told you that you are the official light of my life?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “No, but it’s definitely an ego booster. As long as you know you wouldn’t last two seconds without me,” she joked, checking her watch. 

“You told no word of a lie. I needed this thank you, Pep!”

“Pep?” She questioned. That was the first time she’d ever heard such a nickname. Tony opened his mouth to explain but she just shook her head pushing him towards the doors of his building.

“Explain to me later, right now you’re almost late. I’ll see you later.” He did as instructed and marched towards the doors but turned around last second to send her a look full of gratitude to which she nodded, smiling softly as she clearly understood his intention. 

That coffee definitely needed as it gave him that extra push to power through the rest of his day. Thankfully he had no martial arts lessons that day so, the only muscle he was expected to use was his brain. 

Leaving his last class, he texted Rhodey his plans to head home and crash for the better part of the weekend only for those hopes to be dashed as Bruce stood waiting for him outside of his lecture hall. 

He groaned once seeing his new friend. 

“It’s today isn’t it? The football game?” Why did he agree to go in the first place. He had no interest in football. 

Bruce knew his friend was tired but he would greatly enjoy this opportunity to see his friends in their element. 

“Come on, Tony. You don't want to miss this game. It’ll be fun, I promise. Plus I want to catch up and see your progress on what we discussed earlier,” he said with the most earnest look on his face. It was at that moment that Tony realised why he did agree to go to the game. He couldn’t say no to someone like Bruce. The guy was a soft teddy-bear. No one would want to make that face sad with disappointment. 

Tony perked up somewhat and nodded with a smile. He completely forgot that he had created Jarvis last night with some of Bruce’s help. He owed Bruce as much since he was influential in the getting the coding correct for the A.I. 

“Let’s go to the stadium, we can catch them running warm-up drills. You can tell me all about it in the way.” Bruce said as he guided Tony in another direction. 

The science bros managed to lose themselves in conversation as they made their way over. Bruce had a way of making him feel comfortable and understood. Tony found his tiredness melting away as he and Bruce dwelled into deeper theories. 

Their conversation came to an end as they approached the stadium and heard the thundering sound of the schools band playing out their rhythmic songs. The stands were already packed with excited spectators going all out to show their school spirit. Tony was amazed as he saw students covered in face and body paint. Others were sporting their favourite players jerseys. Some had giant inflatable fingers and vuvuzelas making as much noise as they wanted. 

They had just missed warm-ups however, it wouldn’t be long before both teams would take to the field. Tony was ushered to some seats right in the middle where he could get a clear view of the whole field. Blame it on the music, the cheer and pep or even the bright stadium lights adding to the atmosphere, Tony was feeling excited. He was actually looking forward to watching. This would be his first ever game and he had never felt such a electrifying environment. 

Bruce excused himself to go and let his friends know he was there and to get a few things from the gift shop to show his support. Tony was suddenly aware that he was alone and looked around nervously until a weight fell into his side and arms wrapped around him. 

He turned towards the person confused only to met with a familiar face. The very same one that had similarly crashed into his hospital bed ages ago. 

“Anthony!” Loki greeted giving him a quick peck in the cheek without a care in the world. The man was dressed in a way that could only be described in resembling a walking spirit stick. Loki was covered in school colours from head to toe and even had ribbons around his manbun and what could only be glitter littered all over his face as part of his makeup. 

Tony wasn’t used to someone being so forward with him but he would take all the friends he could get. 

“L-Loki! What are you doing at a game like this? I thought you hated this school?” He asked inquisitively. 

“Nay, my good Anthony. I hate certain cretins at this college. I do, however indulge most of the population here. I’m here for Thor, my big lump of a brother is on the team. It sickens me to care so much alas he is my brother, I must show support.”

“So, this holier than though persona is just a front. You do care hmmmm hmmm,” Tony joked, poking Loki in the side causing the older man to playfully push him away. 

“Care is far too much of a strong word. Tolerate would be the right word my dear,” Loki sniffed, looking at his pained nails. 

Tony was about to reply when Loki brought out a small pouch and began setting makeup equipment in his lap before turning to look at Tony’s face with the outmost seriousness. 

“You’re too bland for such a game. We must do something about all of this,” he said, motioning a hand towards Tony’s uncovered face. 

“Y-you don’t have to–“

Loki quickly shushed him with a finger to his lips. Tony decided not to argue any further and let Loki do whatever it is he wanted to do. This may be their first proper meeting yet he could tell Loki was used to getting his way. His flamboyant friend turned his face this was and that before humming to himself and he began to apply things to Tony’s face. 

“You’re going to look perfect.” Tony gulped. 

By the time Bruce came back he stood back shocked at seeing Tony’s new look. He actually looked good. His featured were highlighted by soft, minimal makeup. Eyelids glitter red and war paint on his cheeks to show school spirit. His curls framed his face perfectly making him look even more adorable than he usually was. 

He approached the pair and gave a shy Tony a big thumbs up while a smug looking Loki grinned on his other side. Tony blushed at Bruce’s reaction, happy that he at least looked decent and didn’t resemble some sort of clown.

“I assume this is your doing Loki?” Bruce asked in amusement. 

“But, of course. Anthony looks fabulous doesn’t he?”

“That he does,” Bruce readily agreed, chuckling further as Tony sunk into his seat. There was really nothing to be embarrassed about. He looked amazing. 

“I got this for you Tony when I passed the gift shop. Hoped it would get you more into the sporting spirit,” he said as he handed over an oversized jersey with the number 8 at the back. 

“That’s so thoughtful. Thank you Bruce, really.” The younger man replied

Tony put on the jersey not knowing that Bruce and Natasha had planned for a certain duo to see that specific number on Tony when they would come out. He had gotten it for a reason, so that they had to pay attention to Tony. 

Just then the band sounded louder and the screams echoed throughout the stadium as the team for shield came running out, waving to the crowd and hyping the mood up even more. Tony found himself straightening up and searching for two faces amongst the shield team as they made their way over to the bench to go over plays with the coach. 

He got what he wanted. 

His face became heated as his eyes locked onto Steve’s who held his gaze with laser focus. Steve didn’t look away once as he looked at Tony up and down and did something completely unexpected. 

He winked. 

Tony let out a gasp and looked away, ducking his head shyly causing Steve to chuckle before looking back down at the playbook in front of him. 

To say Tony was affected would be an understatement. He was hot all over. It was pathetic how a small wink had sent tingly feelings in the out of his stomach. Just seeing both Steve and Bucky in uniforms that emphasised their stature and athletic builds. He had to swallow a couple times from all the thirst he was feeling. 

He was startled out of his lustful thoughts when he felt his two friends begin to boo alongside the home students as another teams entered the field. It seemed it didn’t hinder their confidence one bit as they even made gestures taunting students of shield academy. Tony instantly hated them.

“Who are they?” He whispered to Loki who looked like he was close to hissing at an opposing player who looked to be targeting Thor with provocations. 

“Hydra. Our biggest rivals since both academies were founded. whenever we okay them broken bones, blood or fights don’t take long to follow.”

“It’s almost become a tradition at this point,” chimed in Bruce, eyes glued to the field already with his notepad and pen out. For what? Tony had no clue. 

As the players get into position on the field and the starting whistle is blown, Tony realised that what they said was not an exaggeration. 

The game was intense. 

Both teams never let up on each other. Any player so much as looked at the opposing player the wrong way and fists were thrown. Timeouts were called and nurses had to restock on ice packs and pain relieving sprays. It was brutal. Whenever Steve or Bucky would make a throw or pass, Tony would hold his breath until they were in the clear. Loki was practically sat in his lap due to high tensions of the game. Tony didn’t say anything, he felt exactly the same. 

By halftime the score was tied. 28-28 

During that time, Tony discovered that the reason   
Bruce had the notepad was to follow the game and come up with new plays that could better help his schools team gain points. He kept going from the stands to the players bench and showing the coach. Tony was sure this wasn’t the norm but who would argue with a genius like Bruce. 

However, it seemed that no matter how good or innovative the plays were; hydra academy always had a response. Tony could tell it was starting to grate on his team’s nerves. This wasn’t the game for them to lose. They couldn’t give up. 

There was a minute left of game time and everyone was in the edge of their seat. Bless the band who had continued to play through everything and provide the needed enjoyment for such a hair-raising game. The shield players moved into offensive position and before he knew it the play was in motion. 

Tony eyed Steve who as a centre faked a pass to his running back who did not run straight to the line of scrimmage causing hydras defenders to go to one side leaving a gap open in which he quickly passed to Bucky who was the teams quarterback. Bucky caught the ball then ran with everything he had as the seconds counted down and he landed on the line with his whole body just as the whistle blew signalling the end of the game. 

Everyone held their breath. Loki had taken to holding his hand tightly as the game neared its end. Everyone was nervous. They waited for the results and then the home students suddenly erupted upon seeing the score. 

34-28.

Shield academy had won and Bucky had scored the winning touchdown. 

The players all ran towards each other, throwing their helmets to the ground and screaming in celebration. The sounds that could be heard all around was exhilarating. It was the the air was alive.  
Tony felt himself being lifted to his feet and hugged from both his friends. They were all just so happy. 

Tony looked across the field with a huge smile on his face only for it to slowly disappear as he saw Steve run over to Bucky who hadn’t moved from his position on the floor. In fact the man seemed to be screaming, clutching his arm as Steve looked scared. 

Tony felt dread run up his spine and before he could even justify as to why he felt this way, he was running down the steps of the stands and climbing into the field making his way to Bucky. 

He didn’t know the last time he had ran so fast but he got to Bucky in record time. His teammates had surrounded him asking him what was wrong as the man continued to clutch his arm and groaning in agony. 

Steve was cradling his boyfriends head and whispering nothings into his ear trying to get him to calm down but Bucky was in too much pain to listen to anything. It was a heartbreaking sight. He couldn’t even celebrate what he had done.

It was now or never. Tony needed to step up. No more shy boy. 

“Everyone move! Stand aside, I need to look at the arm!” Tony shouted pushing guys that were 4 or 5+ inches taller than him and could probably crush him like a bug. 

He knelt down at buckets side and ran his eyes over the length of his metal arm, taking quick inventory of the damage that the fall caused. A few discs were slipped and some parts were bent. 

If anyone asked he would blame his next actions on adrenaline. He cupped Buckys sweaty face with one hand and called for him to open his eyes. 

“James!” Buckys eyes remained tightly screwed shut. Tony tried again. 

“James! I need you to open your eyes for me, please,” he pleaded in a soft yet commanding voice. 

Bucky slowly opened bloodshot grey eyes and locked eyes with Tony. He was clearly in pain but was waiting for further help knowing Tony’s family had built the arm. 

“That’s good. You’re doing good. You did some damage to your arm. I need to cut some wires to make the pain go away and then I’ll be able to fix it. Okay.”

Bucky looked at Steve then back at Tony then nodded before closing his eyes again. 

Tony looked down at his jersey and panicked for a quick second realising he had no tools on him. He was about to run back when his blazer was shoved in front of his face. It was Natasha. Bruce must’ve given it to her when he saw the emergency. 

He sent her a grateful smile to which she nodded before he hurriedly looked through his pockets. He had at least some wire cutters or some screw drivers on his person. 

He found what he was looking for and slowly moved forward, gently taking Buckys metal hand and placing it in his lap. He screwed a flap open revealing a mixture of destroyed wires. He knew what to do. 

“James, I know you’re in a lot of pain right now. It’ll be over soon. I’ll make it go away. I promise. I’m going to cut some wires you’re going to feel extreme pain for a second then everything will feel like dead weight.” He explained quickly to Bucky and a very concerned Steve. Bucky only nodded then used his flesh hand to hold onto Steve tighter. 

Tony took that as a go ahead and cut the wires hoping it wouldn’t cause as much pain. Unfortunately what he said was true and Bucky let out the loudest cry of pain before he became still in Steve’s arms. 

Steve looked at Tony in complete panic.

“Tony!? What’s wrong with him? please… help him .

Tony was caught of guard at his tone since it was probably the first time Steve had even addressed him with actually words. He didn’t dwell on it long, cradling Buckys arm gently and using a discarded jersey as a makeshift sling. 

“He just needs to get some rest first and we’ll ge the arm fixed as soon as possible. It was probably the shock from the wires being damaged. The pain took a lot out of him. 

Tony looked at Buckys face with a gentle expression before he wiped away the sweat from Buckys brow not fully realising how that may come across. He looked up Steve missing his heated look.

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He decided to get up then as the medical professionals moved in to place Bucky on a board to be carried off field. Everyone else had cleared away to either talk about everything or go to the changing rooms. Tony and Steve were left on the field. 

Tony watched Bucky be carried away and turned to walk towards them but his arm was grabbed before he could get a few steps in. He looked at Steve confused.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping him, Doll.” Steve said with a slightly lower octave and held onto Tony’s arm meaningfully for a few more seconds before running towards wherever they were taking Bucky. 

Tony’s arm tingled from where he was just touched.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No one it would be easyyyyyyy” I sing whilst cowering away from my favourite readers.
> 
> Don’t hate me too much x

The whole stadium had already cleared out by the time Tony came to realise he had been standing in one spot the whole time. 

There was a certain calmness to it. The bright lights still hadn’t been shut off, the warm evening breeze caressed Him gently. 

Though, Tony remained confused. 

To be honest he had spent more time than he liked to admit, holding the arm that Steve had grabbed when he’d said his thanks. He reacted as any warm-blooded human would. Steve Rogers wasn’t called a golden Adonis for no reason, and he had touched Tony. 

However, as he slowly walked across the field to exit the stadium he started to pick apart every interaction he’s had with both of them. 

He had started at the academy almost a whole week ago. He had never said anything to Steve Rogers and his not his group bar Bruce. In fact the first memory he had with the golden duo was them making him recoil in shock and hurt as they looked at him with so much judgement and animosity. From what he knew, they hadn’t known him from Adam and Eve and yet they had already decided his character without so much as a welcome. 

So, this sudden change in behaviour was strange. Why all of a sudden were they being nice to him? 

Wasn’t it suspicious? They hated him one minute and now they were addressing him with pet names and endearments. 

Of course they were allowed to show him gratitude for helping Bucky with his arm but their last interaction was no way ordinary. Tony’s mind went into overdrive as he tried to find a reason as to why Steve had touched him like that, why Bucky had been willing to trust him with his arm and the look in both their eyes as they gazed at him. He honestly didn’t know what to think. 

He was headed to the med-bay when suddenly his phone buzzed signalling a message. He stopped in his tracks, checking his phone. It was from Bruce, they had taken Bucky to a nearby private hospital to get further scans for the damaged arm and to monitor his vitals. 

Tony didn’t have a ride since Rhodey and Pepper would’ve probably been home and Happy wouldn’t get to the college grounds in time. He was nervous about being in such close proximity with Steve and Bucky but he needed to get scans for the arm and find a way to build a better arm. Before he could think through it all, he had ordered his Uber and was on his way to the hospital. 

He stared out the window not really looking at anything in particular. His mind continued to race as it tried to connect every theory it was coming up with. 

Come to think of it, their behaviour followed the same pattern every adult in his life had also exhibited. His whole life he had been paraded around like a show pony, Howard’s Stark genius son, the only heir to a vast fortune and company. He was practicallg raised at galas, giving false smiles, laughing at the jokes of investors that were never funny and having to spend evenings upon evenings full of rich people shmoozing up to him in order to use him for something. 

Anyone that had ever wanted something from him started out being friendly, started to pretend they cared about his well-being until they finally showed their true colours and it was only a matter of time before the golden duo and their band of avengers showed theirs.

They knew he was a genius, they knew he had the money and they knew he was capable of giving Bucky a brand new arm since he had the brains and connections. 

They were using him. Maybe, all of them his mind betrayed. Once they had got what they wanted they would turn their back on him. He would go back to being hated and judged. 

Tony’s mood darkened as his mind landed on this conclusion. A sudden numbness took over. His relaxed posture became stiff and upright as he saw te Uber approach the hospital. He felt his face morphe into something unrecognisable. 

His barriers came right back up. He fortified himself behind walls that he had stupidly let down. He wasn’t a monster like his father, he wouldn’t leave Bucky to suffer without an arm, so he will help them and then stay away. 

They weren’t his friends and he needed to remember that. 

The Uber pulled up right by the main entrance of the hospital and Tony squared his shoulders before exiting the vehicle. 

“Thank you, driver,” he mumbled quickly as he closed the door. He didn’t wait for a response before he quickly rushed up the steps into the warm building, headed straight for the main reception.

He came face to face with a friendly looking staff member. 

“Hi…” he glanced at her name badge. “Charlotte… I’m looking for a patient that was recently brought in. He was transported by emergency services from shield academy. Do you know what room he may he’s in?” He asked all in one go. 

She raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour but nevertheless sent a smile his way. “Does the patient have a name or is he a John Doe?” She asked, chuckling quietly when she saw Tony blush in embarrassment.

He had literally said everything without saying a name. 

“Uhhh…my bad. James Buchanan Romanov-Barnes.”

She nodded as he spoke, typing his name into the computer and scrolling through. 

“Ah, yes. A Mr. Barnes was admitted an hour ago. May I ask your relation to him. Standard protocol before I’m allowed to process you through,” she explained.

Tony gulped hoping she wouldn’t catch his lie. 

“I’m… I’m his friend. I was held up so I didn’t come with the rest of the group.” Something ugly bubbled in his stomach at uttering those words but he managed to keep a light air around him. 

“Mr. Barnes is certainly a popular man. He came in with a brigade of you students surrounding him,” she rambled. Tony gave her a smile to show her he was listening but he was getting impatient. “His room is on the 7th floor. Room 7E. 

He nodded, not really paying much attention she said about anything after that. All he really wanted was to get in and get out. 

She rapidly typed something into the computer before swiping a sleek white card and handing to him. He looked down in confusion. 

“This is your visitor pass. Valid for two hours. You may only access the main communal areas such as the toilets, waiting area, boutiques and cafeteria. This card is only permitted for the specific room where the patient is being held,” she explained moving her hands towards glass barriers. 

He gave her a classic Stark grin, making sure to add a little wink before he sauntered off towards the double barriers, tapping the card on the reader.

“There must be something in the water at that college. How can everyone be so pretty,” She muttered to herself but Tony had heard her words before the light flashed green and he went through. 

The compliment slightly lifted his mood. At least the Stark-Carbonell genes were good for something. 

He got to the frosted glass elevator and pressed the button before moving to the corner as he tried to calm his rapidly growing nerves. The more every floor went by the more his mood soured again. 

The ping jolted him out of whatever thoughts he had and he swiftly made his way down the corridor, following the signs. 

His eyes watched the rooms go by before he stopped in front of room 7E. He listened for a brief second hearing as the avengers joked and laughed in the room. 

“Buckster, you had to see that touchdown. You were invincible out there!” Tony heard. The voice sounded like Sam from what he could recall that brief moment when he had heard bits and pieces of their conversation on his very first day. 

A pang of longing appearing just for a brief second before he steeled himself and tapped the card on the reader waiting until the light turned from red to green before the door unclicked. 

He opened the door and walked slowly into the room, keeping his head down. He didn’t fail to notice the groups chatter quieten down till almost nothing was said as he moved towards the spacious bed which held an armless Bucky. 

All eyes were trained on him as he raised his head making eye contact first with Bucky. 

The man in question had straightened up in bed so that he was sitting up but his one good arm remained tightly in Steve’s hand. 

“Hey, Tony,” he greeted softly seeing the shyness overtake the younger man. He was actually glad to see him. He had managed to save Bucky after all. 

Tony only stood there, face bare of any emotion as his clever whiskey eyes scanned over Bucky’s form trying to catalogue the injured arm as well as any other bumps and bruises he may have gotten during the game and after the fall. 

“Barnes,” Tony replied back with no warmth or even a hint of cordiality. 

That seemed to put everyone else on alert to Tony’s mood change as they too straightened up, casting worried eyes to both of them.

Bucky wa surprised at the response but tried to show he was unaffected. 

“It’s good to see you Tony-“

That was probably Bruce. 

“Yeah, man thanks for helping Buck-“

Probably Clint. Or was it Sam? 

“Bruce was telling us you were on your wa-“

Steve.

“Tony, how are yo-“

Sounded like Natasha. 

“Thank you for coming by, I wasn’t su–“

James. 

“How’s the arm?” Tony asked, cutting off any opportunity for small talk. His voice resembling the same aloofness and fake warmth that medical doctors usually conveyed. 

The whole group was stunned. 

Bucky felt Steve squeeze his hand as Tony moved closer taking out his phone and holding it diagonally a blue light appearing that was seemingly scanning him. He squeezed back subtly shaking his head as a signal that he was fine. 

“Numb. I can’t feel anything.”

Tony nodded, jaw clenched in concentration or what Bucky felt, slight anger. He watched as Tony moved closer with a sickening feeling arising in his stomach as he felt Steve start to get up with a certain posture of protectiveness. 

He really hoped none of them spooked Tony and screwed up. 

“Hey… Tony, are you alright? If we did anything–“

“J, you getting this?” Tony completely ignored his words and continued scanning, inching closer and closer. He frowned at Tony in confusion. Who was he talking to? His answer came back in mere seconds.

“Affirmative, Master Stark. Though my systems can’t seem to pick up the minor intricacies of the damaged mechanisms within the arm.”

Tony muttered to himself before getting face to with the arm and gently prodding so as to not hurt Bucky. Bucky stiffened in anticipation for the pain but none came. It seemed Tony’s cut on the field really did dead any feeling. 

As Tony turned to arm this way and that all whilst briefly glancing at Bucky with hard but careful eyes, he felt Steve as Steve bristled and inched up from his seat. 

Bucky held his hand tighter giving him a wanting to calm down. “Stevie… he’s not hurting me. Relax will ya,” he snapped under his breath. Steve backed down a bit and so did the rest of the group who were pretty much holding their breath. 

They all couldn’t understand why the mood was so frosty. What had triggered this? Tony was at least friends with Bruce, wouldn’t he be friendlier in their presence. 

Tony paid them no mind as he gently ran his fingers up towards where the damaged arm met the red, irritated area of deep scar tissue that was was the top his flesh arm where it met his shoulder and that’s when he let out an involuntary scream. 

It was hurt. It hurt a lot. 

Tony startled in panic, dropping the phone on the floor as he looked up, his eyes almost filling with worried tears. 

“B-Bucky! James,” he corrected. “Did I hurt y-ack!”

Tony’s words were cut off as Steve had managed to disappear from his side and appear in front of Tony holding him with a strong arm across his neck.

“What are you doing to him, Stark. You’re hurting him!” Steve managed to shout out into his face. 

Tony tried to pry the strong arm holding his throat, his face going extremely red. He couldn’t get his words out as he tapped against the arm. 

“D-didn’t me…an. I…so-so…rry,” he gasped out. 

He couldn’t breathe. Everything felt tighter and tighter every second. The black was closing in. 

He blinked his eyes once and saw a blurry image. 

He blinked again and didn’t see the hospital but instead saw his father.

He blinked again and saw Howard holding his throat up. 

He saw Howard using all his force to hurt him. 

He saw Howard leaving him on the floor, blood trickling out his mouth, mixing with drool and trailing down into a small stream in front of him. 

Panic began to course through Tony’s whole body as he tried to find a pocket of breath but Steve was blocking him. 

“Aving a panic attack! Stop! Steve! Let go!” He heard through a layer of buzzing in his ears. It sounded more like he was underwater. His chest fighting back trying to breath. 

Natasha and Bruce catapulted into action, tugging Steve back with everything they had but the man only saw someone trying to hurt the love of his life. He only saw Bucky being in harms way. His body was on autopilot wired to the edge. He didn’t recognise himself and he didn’t recognise Tony. 

His eyes were burning as he held Tony up a few inches of the floor. His brain couldn’t connect the dots at that moment. All he saw was an enemy. 

A Stark. 

A third pair of hands helped and yanked him back making him release his hold on Tony, who dropped to the floor on his knees, the younger boy keeled over clothing at his throat gasping for air. The haze faded as he heard his group shouting at him. They used all their force to move him away from Tony and on the opposite side of the room, Bruce keeping a hand on his chest to hold him away. 

He looked up, chest moving up and down in exertion as he tried to check over Bucky only to find him using his good arm to try and console a heaving Tony.

He looked from Bucky to where his hand was over the edge of the bed then back to Tony. His breathing calmed down as he then looked down at his hand in disbelief. 

Had he just done that?

Mother of God, this wasn’t him.

He was, what? Scared? Protective? In soldier-mode?

He tried to get up. Tried to fix what he had caused but Bruce held him back with extreme strength. He looked at his friend only to be met with the back of his and his neck turning an alarming shade of green. 

He had made Bruce angry. Oh, God! He made Bruce angry. This couldn’t happen in a hospital of all places. He had endangered everyone in his haste to act. 

He spotted Natasha’s red curls as she sat in front of Tony trying to coax him out of his protective shell.

“Tony! Come on Antonio. Try to breath me.” She instructed. “Tony, please. You’re safe with me. He’s away from you. Match my chest. Feel It. See, in and out.” 

It clearly wasn’t working. Steve’s body ran even colder as he realised she was warning Tony from him. 

He wanted to burst into tears. He didn’t mean to do it. Gosh! He really didn’t. Not to Tony. He didn’t mean it. 

Natasha held Tony trembling hand to her chest, bless her. She tried valiantly to get him to calm down but it wasn’t working. Tony needed to get out. He needed to leave, 

So he did. 

Through a mess of tears he grabbed his phone not looking at any of them and got up to his feet making a run for it. 

Before any of them could react properly, he had opened the door and had ran out. Kicking his legs behind him as fast as he could.

He didn’t stop to hear the shouts behind him. He went straight for the stairs not caring for the elevator. 

Air. He needed air. 

He needed to get away from Howard. Steve. Howard . Steve. 

Them.

He tripped, he fell and he tumbled his way down seven huge flights of stairs before sprinting to the glass barriers with his card in hand. He didn’t stop, dropping the card on the floor in his haste to leave the hospital. 

Charlotte called behind him extremely befuddled. 

“Sir! Sir!”

Tony ran. He ran down the front steps taking two at a time and he ran down the road. He had no idea where he was going but he ran all the same.

Cars flashed him. He didn’t care.

His lungs burned yet he didn’t stop.

He ran and he ran until he physically couldn’t anymore. The cars became background noise. The main city lights fading. He ran until everything around him was all one scenery. It was pitch black outside on a deserted road. Tony collapsed onto his knees breathing as fast as his lungs could handle.

He inhaled and exhaled. Over and over until his throat was raw with effort. 

His panic had subsided but his tears continued flowing.  
He stayed on his knees, forehead touching the cool gravel of the road. Grounding himself.

He slowly took out his phone, thankful in that moment that it was his own invention, so it didn’t break with Steve’s weight on it and commanded Jarvis to call the I the only people he had ever trusted.

“J-j! Call Rhodey… connect with Pepper.” He winced at his own the sound of his own voice. It was so hoarse and choppy. 

He raised his fingers and tried to touch his neck, hissing as he made contact with a sore spot. Well, to be honest, everything was a sore spot.

“Tones! Tony!” Two voices rang out at once. 

“I don’t know where I am… please! Please! Come get me. Please! 

“Shhh Tony, it’s okay. We’re here, alright. Tell us what you can see and we’ll come,” Pepper said first. Her voice close to hysterical. 

It was well into the evening. What could be happening to Tony at this time?

He wiped away his tears, breathing rapidly. He tried to squint his eyes in order to see but only saw a long road ahead. 

“I can’t- I can’t see anything,” he cried. 

“Tones, we’re on our way okay. Try to hold on for us, understood.Jarvis sent your location. Stay on the line!” Rhodey instructed from a distance. It sounded like he was running around somewhere getting his things. 

Rhodey was going to kill whoever had hurt his best friend. 

“O-okay,” Tony replied. 

He lowered the phone until it was on the ground in front him. It still remained clutched in his hand like it was the only lifeline he had. In a way, it was. 

He stayed still in the darkness. Hearing crickets and the faint howl of an animal. He sat on his bottom and held his knees to his chest tightly, tucking his head in between to keep his face away from the oncoming wind. 

He stayed in that same position and in that same spot till something splattered against the top of his head. 

He looked up to the sky, confused. He was met with another moist droplet which dropped directly into his left eye causing him to blink away in shock. 

No. 

Please.

Not the rain. Anything but the rain. He prayed to himself. 

As if the universe was mocking him, even more drops began falling down on him and all around him. He scoffed in self-resignation. Was he cursed? 

His luck shouldn’t have been so bad. 

He tucked himself back into his original position. Clenching his hands and jaw as the rain grew heavier. Every rain drop battering against his already sensitive body. It felt like a cold cut being slashed against his being. He didn’t dare move. 

His swollen eyes, red from crying, had been held shut as he prayed under his breath that his friends would come quickly and save him. 

The universe wasn’t listening. 

He was left alone as the rain claimed him as a victim. All sense of warmth depleted rapidly from his body. He began to shake dangerously. Teeth clenching with all the will he had to stay on the line.

He would not succumb to it. He wouldn’t. 

Someone must have heard him and took pity as a sleek black car screeched to a halt right behind him. He heard the sound but didn’t move. He was too cold. Moving would hurt even more. 

He was startled as a warm blanket was pulled over his shoulder and something came over his head blocking him from the rain. Arms guided him off his feat and before he knew it he was seated with two pairs of arms wrapped around him and the seat underneath warming by the second. 

He sat there shaking like a leaf. Barely coherent enough to thank to his friends. He muttered something, barely a sound making its way through his chapped, pale lips. 

“Shh don’t speak, tones.” Rhodey said, Tony recognised the deep baritone. 

You’re going home. Everything’s okay. You’re okay. You can rest now.” Pepper added as the up and down motions of their arms never stopped trying to use the blanket to generate more warmth. 

He mumbled a thanks before the tiredness and the cold took him over. For a brief moment he thought this form of darkness was a welcomed respite. 

He was safe now. He could rest, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done my lovelies. The angst and drama must flow. 
> 
> They need to grovel and work to even get Tony’s attention now and it’s what they deserve.


End file.
